Take Over
by Kurama no Jubi
Summary: Si estoy de vuelta con mi antigua historia. Siento haber hecho lo que hize pero vuelvo de nuevo. El resumen es el mismo que el anterior Naruto muera despues de la pelea contra Obito y Madara, pero Kami decide darle una nueva oportunidad,en Earthland y acaba uniendose a Fairy Tail. Emparejamientos: NaruMira y NatsuxLissana ayudenme con los demas. Y otra vez lo siento por lo que hize
1. Prologo:Nueva Oportunidad

**Prólogo**

Naruto Uzumaki héroe de la cuarta gran guerra ninja ahora se encontraba muerto en el suelo tras un dura batalla contra Madara Uchiha el líder de Akatsuki la organización que quería reunir a los **Bijū** para crear un genjutsu gigante mediante el **Jūbi** la combinación de los 9 **Bijū** quienes era Ichibi no Shukaku, Nibi no Matatabi, Sanbi no Isobu, Yonbi no Son Gokū, Gobi no Kokuō, Rokubi no Saiken, Nanabi no Chōmei, Hachibi no Gyūki y Kyūbi no Kurama.

El héroe rubio había decidido sellar para siempre el alma de Madara junto con la del Jūbi para siempre con el Shiki Fūin.

Ahora el rubio se encontraba flotando en algún lugar de la nada,donde no había absolutamente nada.

Hggg...que aburrido estoy-masculló repente una luz blanca aparecio delante de Naruto.

De la luz un hombre de unos 40 años salió tenía un aspecto sereno y tranquilo llevaba un kimono blanco.

Bienvenido a la nada Naruto-kun-habló el hombre

Y tu eres?-preguntó Naruto al hombre

Los humanos me conocen como Kami-habló el hombre

Naruto se sorprendió bastante estaba delante del ser más poderoso de la existencia

Tu..Tu eres Kami-sama?-Tartamudeo Naruto

Así es Naruto-contesto Kami con una pequeña sonrisa-Ahora te he traido aqui por otra razón he visto tu vida y no pensaba que los humanos fueran tan crueles,así que he decidido ofrecerte otra oportunidad-finalizó Kami

Otra oportunidad en serio? Gracias¡ podre estar otra vez con mis amigos y con senseis…-Naruto iba a seguir hablando pero Kami lo interrumpió

Lo siento Naruto pero no puedo enviarte a tu mundo otra vez-hablo Kami con la cabeza baja,el Uzumaki al oír eso se entristeció-Ah..entiendo supongo que hay cosas que no se pueden realizar-dijo con la cabeza baja-Pero aun asi aceptare la oportunidad que me has dado-continuó el rubio

Bueno viajaras a un mundo llamado Earthland es un mundo lleno de magia en el que los magos se juntan en gremios,es como las aldeas ninja pero más pequeño-Explicó Kami-Tu tendrás tus antiguas habilidades pero ahora podrás usar una magia llamada Take Over es como tu transformación en **Bijū** pero ahora serán los 9 podrás transformarte en cualquiera pero deberás ir desbloqúeandolos, a Shukaku podrás transfórmate siempre pero Matatabi Isobu Yonbi Son Gokū Kokuō Saiken Chōmei Gyūki y Kurama los desbloquearlas por ti mismo-Le dijo a Naruto

Entendido-Dijo Naruto

Naruto poco a poco empezó a desaparecer en partículas blancas hasta que ya no quedó nada de él

Buena suerte Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Kami para al momento desaparecer

Naruto se despertó y se encontraba en una casa iba a escapar pero vio a una mujer de pelo rosa

Y su cuerpo estaba en una cama

Veo que despertaste mocoso-Dijo la mujer de pelo rosa

¿Donde estoy?-Preguntó confundido-¿Y quien eres?

Mi nombre es Porlyusica y estas en mi casa te encontré inconsciente delante de mi casa hace unos días mocoso

Podrias dejar de llamarme mocoso por favor-Pidió el rubio

Porque solo eres un niño de 13 años-dijo Porlyusica

QUEEEEEEEEEEE¡-Grito Naruto-Naruto se miró a un espejo y efectivamente estaba otra vez en sus 13 años cuando se convirtió en Genin-No puede ser-Naruto lloro al estilo anime

Me puedes explicar porque estas asi-Pregunto Porlyusica con una ceja levantada al ver la reaccion de Naruto

El asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una breve explicación de su vida el encuentro con Kami y sus . Hacía alguna pregunta en algún momento pero se mantuvo callada la mayor parte del relato

Tuviste una vida muy interesante chico-dijo la pelirosa- Ahora podrías unirte al gremio de Fairy Tail,dile al maestro que yo te e enviado y te aceptaran

Gracias Porlyusica-san-Dijo Naruto-Nos veremos pronto-Dijo al salir por la puerta y correr en la dirección que le marcó Porlyusica


	2. Llegada a Fairy Tail

**Capitulo 1:Llegada**

Naruto llegó rápidamente a la ciudad de Magnolia y pregunto a un hombre que pasaba por el camino la dirección hacia el gremio.

Cuando llegó al gremio era un edificio bastante grande de 2 entro al gremio la primera planta se parecía más a una taberna la mayoría de la gente estaba sentada en bebiendo o hablando. Naruto se acerco a la barra atrayendo la mayoría de la atención del gremio

Cuando llegó a la barra había un hombre mayor bastante pequeño,a Naruto se le pasó por la cabeza el Sandaime Tsuchikage,el anciano llevaba puesto una camisa amarilla y una chaqueta azul junto con un gorro y un bastón.

Hola pequeño quién eres?-Preguntó el anciano

Mi nombres es Naruto Uzumaki y me quería unir al gremio así que estaba buscando al Maestro-contestó Naruto

Bueno chico mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar y soy el Maestro de Fairy Tail ¿porque quieres unirte al gremio Naruto?-Pregunto Makarov

Bueno Porlyusica-san me dijo que me uniera a este gremio-Contesto Naruto

Porlyusica?,Bueno bienvenido a Fairy Tail Naruto-Kun-Dijo Makarov-donde quieres tu marca del Gremio Naruto

Marca del Gremio?-Pregunto Naruto

Si sirve para saber que eres parte de este Gremio-Explicó Makarov

Ah,Entiendo-Dijo Naruto-Son como las Bandanas Ninja-Pensó el rubio-La quiero en Naranja en mi hombro derecho.

Makarov hizo lo que Naruto le pidió y cogió un aparato con el logo de Fairy Tail,al colocarlo sobre su hombro y sacarlo la marca apareció en su hombro tatuada.

Bienvenido a Fairy Tail Naruto-Dijo Makarov,el gremio se acerco a felicitar a Naruto por su entrada en el gremio y hizo amigos rapidamente,pero lo que no sabia era los peligros que tendra que enfrontarse en el futuro


	3. Nuevas Hadas

**Capítulo II: Las nuevas hadas**

**Entrada sur de Magnolia X 777**

Habían pasado 2 años desde que Naruto se había unido a Fairy Tail el primer año que estuvo en el gremio ya fue seleccionado para el examen de clase-S,Naruto junto con Laxus el nieto del Maestro Makarov pasaron el examen,pero Kana fallo al ser derrotada por Laxus

Naruto consiguió desbloquear el Takeover de Matatabi,Naruto consiguió el apodo de "el Bijū" al ver sus transformaciones con diferentes colas.

Ahora Naruto estaba en la entrada sur de Magnolia tras volver de una misión de Rango-S de 5 meses fuera del gremio,había cambiado completamente su ropa ahora llevaba una camiseta de manga corta de color negro con el dibujo de un gran zorro de nueve colas,junto con unos pantalones negros cortos para pelear junto con una capa blanca con llamas negras(una mezcla entre la capa de Minato y la que usó Naruto contra Pain) y llevaba escrito "Bijū" junto con una espada,estos dos últimos años Naruto había aprendido a usar el kenjutsu que hizo famosa a su madre"la muerte roja" pero ahora solo se le puede poner en un nivel de chunin

"Cuantas ganas tengo de volver al gremio"-pensó Naruto feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos y empezo su camino hacia el gremio de Fairy Tail

**-Justo en ese momento en el gremio-**

Fairy Tail estos años había pasado a ser uno de los dos grande gremio de Fiore igualado por Phantom Lord,gracias a magos fuertes como Laxus,Gildarts y Naruto el gremio recibía más misiones y más gente había querido unirse al gremio

"Que dijiste Gray"-dijo un chico de pelo rosa al darle un puñetazo de fuego al otro chico

El llamado Gray se levanto y miro al chico de pelo rosa-"Te voy a dar ojos bizcos"-dijo el chico de pelo negro para darle una patada en el estómago al chico de pelo rosa

Los dos iban a iniciar una batalla pero-"BASTA¡"-Gritó una chica tenía el pelo rojo atado en una coleta llevaba una armadura en el pecho junto con un vestido blanco y había una espada atada a su cintura,esta era una de las dos magas prometedoras de Fairy Tail,Erza Scarlet-"Vosotros dos peleáis demasiado"-dijo dando a los dos una mirada que prometía dolor si no se comportaban

" E..Erza"-dijeron los 2 al unísono

"Gray tu ropa"-dijo Kana que llevaba un vestido de color naranja

"Ahh cuando pasó esto"-dijo Gray sorprendido al ver que su ropa había desaparecido

"Solo eres un stripper Gray,verdad Kana?"-pregunto Natsu

Gray se disponía a masacrar a Natsu pero una mirada de Erza bastó para parar a los dos

"Todos somos compañero de Fairy Tail asi que llevemonos bien,vale"-dijo Kana haciendo asentir a Natsu y Gray

Makarov que se encontraba sentado en la barra junto con Gildarts viendo a los nuevos niños que se habían unido a Fairy Tail hace unos meses.

"Es raro ver niños normales despues de Naruto y Laxus"-dijo Gildarts

Si tienes razon tanto Naruto como Laxus son muy fuertes a pesar de sus edades podrían superarnos a los dos muy pronto Gildarts"-habló el maestro,los dos siguieron hablando hast que un grito de Natsu llamó su atención

"ALGUN DIA SERÉ MÁS FUERTE QUE TU ERZA,Y QUE TU TAMBIEN MIRA¡"-Natsu se encontraba en el suelo y delante de Erza y una chica de pelo blanco ondulado que llevaba un traje negro de tirantes junto con unos pantalones negros que se ajustaba bastante bien a su cuerpo-"INCLUSO QUE LAXUS"-volvió a gritar el peli rosa

"Sigue soñando Natsu"-Le dijo Mira-Si Natsu es muy difícil que puedas vencer a Mira o Erza y menos a Laxus"-Apoyo Gray

Makarov y Gildarts se acercaron a donde estaba el grupo de niños-"Natsu aun que derrotes a Mira,Erza y Laxus aún no seras el mas fuerte en vuestro rango de edad"-Dijo Makarov

"Hay alguien más fuerte que Laxus?"-Pregunto Elfman

"Así es Elfman hay alguien más fuerte que Laxus"-Dijo Gildarts-"Vosotros no os habéis reunido aún con el por que a estado de misión los últimos 5 meses"-Explicó el

"Y sabes cuando vendrá Maestro"-Preguntó Lissana

"Porque no le preguntas tu mismo Lissana-chan?"-Pregunto Makarov

En la puerta del Gremio se encontraba Naruto quien andaba a paso lento hasta colocarse delante de Makarov y Gildarts

"Estoy de vuelta Maestro"-Dijo Naruto con su típica sonrisa

"Bienvenido Naruto"-Dijo Makarov

Los que conocían a Naruto en el gremio fueron a saludarle mientras los niños tienen diferentes reacciones:Natsu le miraba con estrellas en los ojos,Gray lo observaba detenidamente desnudo Levy,Jet,Droy y Elfman se preguntaba cuán fuerte sería para ser más fuerte que Laxus,Cana se acercó a saludar a su figura de hermano mayor y Mira y Erza luchaban por contener su sonrojo-Madre mia que guapo es-Pensaban las 2 al ver a Naruto.

"Entonces cómo fue tu misión Naruto?"-Pregunto Gildarts

"Bastante bien…"-dijo Naruto,pero en ese momento un grito de"Lucha contra mi" por la espalda lo interrumpió, Naruto se giró para ver a Natsu viniendo hacia él con un puño incendiado en fuego.

Justo cuando el puño estaba a centímetros de su cara una cola de arena paro al chico de pelo se giró para ver al chico cara a cara

"Porque cojones me atacas por la espalda cuando estoy hablando mocoso¡"-Gritó el rubio al peli rosa pero antes de que pudiera contestar Makarov contesto por el

"Naruto el es Natsu,se unió al gremio hace unos meses le gusta pelear contra gente más fuerte que él para hacerse más fuerte"-Explicó Makarov intentando salvar al peli rosa

"Con qué nuevo ehh"-Dijo Naruto para girarse otra vez hacia Natsu pero ahora una mirada de muerte caía sobre Natsu-"Me caiste bien chico"-Ahora una sonrisa adornaba la cara de Naruto(Esta sonrisa esta protegida por copyright)-"Soy Naruto Uzumaki"-Dijo soltando a Natsu,dejándolo en el suelo

"Soy Natsu Dragneel,soy un Dragon Slayer, el hijo de Igneel"-Dijo Natsu sonriendole

"Encantado chico"-Sonrió Naruto-"Ahora presentame a tus amigos"

"Claro"-Entonces los dos se acercaron a la mesa en la que estaban Gray,Elfman,Jet,Droy,Lissana,Erza,Mirajane,Kana y Levy.

Naruto se sentó con todos ellos y les sonrió,Erza y Mirajane escondieron sus rubores al estar las dos tan cerca del rubio-"Bueno comencemos con las presentaciones"-Dijo Naruto

"Que tenemos que decir?"-Preguntó Lissana-"Bueno podeis decirme vuestro nombre,edad y que tipo de magia usais y vuestros sueños"-explicó

"Bueno empiezo yo, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel,tengo 11 años y usó magia Dragon Slayer de fuego"-Dijo Natsu cuando las llamas rodearon sus puños-"Y mi sueño es ser el mejor mago de Fairy Tail y poder encontrarme con Igneel mi padre"-Contó Natsu la mayoría de los niños se rieron de su primer sueñ las palabras de Naruto los sorprendió

"Cree en ti mismo y lo conseguirás Natsu"-Dijo

"Bueno mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster,tengo 11 años y usó magia Ice Make"-Dijo Gray poniendo cerrando su puño izquierdo para ponerlo sobre la palma de su mano derecha y una neblina salió de sus manos-"Y mi sueño es ser mejor que mi maestra y tener una familia"

"Hace tiempo que no veo a un usuario de elemento hielo"-Dijo Naruto pensando en sus misiones como ninja.

"Mi nombre es Sarusuke aunque por mi magia todos me llaman Jet mi magia es High Speed"-Dijo al levantarse corriendo de un lado a otro del gremio a altas velocidades para los niños pero Naruto lo seguía perfectamente luego paró y se sentó donde antes-"Y mi sueño es tener una cita con cierta chica"-Dijo dando una mirada disimulada a Levy

"Un dia tendremos que echar una carrera Jet"-Dijo Naruto

"Mi nombre Droy tengo la misma edad que Jet y mi magia es la magia planta me permite hacer muchas cosas con plantas"-Dijo haciendo crecer una de las plantas del gremio para luego hacerla pequeña otra vez-"Y mi sueño es el mismo que Jet"-Dijo haciendo lo mismo que el pelinaranja

"Mi nombre es Levi McGarden tengo 10 años y usó magia de Escritura sólida puede hacer realidad todo lo que escribo"-Dijo escribiendo Fuego y una llamarada se dirige a Natsu quien se lo comió-"Y mi sueño es leer todos los libros del mundo"

Sabes deberías leer este lo escribio un gran autor que a la vez fue mi padrino-Dijo sacando un libro-Este es el Dokonjō Ninden(La historia de un shinobi absolutamente audaz)Yo antes no leía libros pero después de leer este me cambio asi que tratalo bien y luego cuentame si te gusto

"Mi..Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet tengo 13 años y mi magia es Re-Equip:El Caballero me permite cambiar de espada o armadura así como llevarlas conmigo"-Explicó Erza lo mejor que pudo para evitar su sonrojo y su tartamudez-"Y mi sueño sería casarme con mi hombre ideal o ser la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail"

"Esa es una gran magia Erza espero poder luchar contra ti un dia"-Dijo Naruto sonriendo lo que hizo que un rubor apareciera en su cara y una mirada asesina de Mirajane-"Gra..Gracias"-Consiguió decir Erza consiguiendo que todos la miraran con cara extraña ella nunca se comporto asi

"Mi nombre es Lissana Stratuss tengo 10 años y usó magia Take Over:Animal Soul"-Explicó Lissana haciendo que sus brazos se cambiarán por dos alas de color lila-"Y mi sueño es casarme algun dia con Natsu"-Dijo juntándose con Natsu,y lo que este hizo fue sonrojarse y decirle que se apartara

"Mi nombre es Elfman Stratuss soy el hermano mayor de Lissana tengo 12 años,también usó magia Take Over,pero la mia es Beast Soul-Dijo Elfman convirtiendo su brazo derecho de piedra-Y mi sueño bueno no e pensado en ello nunca

"Bueno yo..soy la última..Soy Mirajane Stratuss soy la hermana mayor de los dos y al igual que ellos usó magia Take Over"-Dijo Mirajane que también peleaba por contener su sonrojo-"Y mi sueño son los mismos que la pelirroja de allí"-Dijo señalando a Erza

"Wow,usan el mismo tipo de magia que yo sobre todo tu Mira-chan espero pelear contra ti un dia"-Dijo sorprendiendolos

"Usas magia Take Over?"-Pregunto Elfman

"Claro no viste la cola de arena de antes?"-Preguntó Naruto-"Esa es mi magia junto con otra magia que yo la llamo Energy Make"-Dijo creando un rasengan

"Woww"-Dijeron todos viendo la bola de energia creada por Naruto. Natsu fue a tocarla pero antes de poder llegar a tocarla esta se disipó-"Natsu si llegas a tocar la te hubieses quedado sin mano"-Explico Naruto-"Y bueno mi magia Take Over es Bijū Soul"-Dijo convirtiendo su brazo en el de Shukaku

"Sugoi"-Dijeron todos viendo el brazo de arena

"Naruto ahora si quiero pelear contra ti¡"-Grito emocionado Natsu-"Me lo esperaba,Uff.. bueno mañana tu contra mi en el campo del Gremio"-Dijo Naruto-"Nos vemos luego"-Dijo para levantarse y dirigirse hacia el maestro-"Maestro podemos hablar"

"Claro Naruto de que se trata?"-Preguntó el maestro al rubio-En privado si puede ser-Dijo Naruto su cara era ahora más seria

"Claro"-Dijo el Maestro

**Oficina de Makarov**

"Bueno chico de que querias hablar?"-Preguntó Makarov

"Voy a contarte sobre mi vida"-Dijo Naruto serio,y así pasaron las próximas horas Naruto le contó sobre su infancia,sus días de genin,los examenes chunin,la huida de Sasuke,los tres años de entrenamiento,Akatsuki,La cumbre de los cinco kages,la guerra y el encuentro con ía que decir que Makarov se sorprendió por todo lo que le dijo Naruto de vez en cuando hacía alguna pregunta pero no interrumpió demasiado

"La única persona que sabe esto es Porlyusica-san"-Dijo Naruto-"Asi que porfavor le pido que no se lo cuente a nadie"-Pidió Naruto

"Claro chico"-Contestó Makarov con una sonrisa-"No le contaré tu secreto a nadie,ahora vete a casa que estarás muy cansado,y prepárate para tu gran combate de mañana"-Dijo Makarov,sobre todo con una risa de burla por lo del combate

Naruto asintió y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a su casa para su combate de mañana.


	4. Combate y Mision

**Bueno aqui les traigo el 3 capitulo de Take Over lo siento me tarde mucho para terminar y subir este capitulo estuve de examenes y trabajos y no pude escribi espero que les guste**

**Capítulo 3:Un encuentro inesperado y la misión con Natsu**

Naruto se despertó como siempre con después de una bueno noche de sueño pero el dia de hoy se sentía diferente,como si estuviese más fuerte

"Que será este sentimiento?Es muy extraño"-Se dijo así mismo el una voz profunda y escalofriante sonó en su cabeza-**"Es bueno ver que te acuerdas de mi kit"**-Dijo la voz-"¿No..no puede ser Kurama?"-Pregunto el rubio en su cabeza-"**Has acertado chico"**-Dijo el gran Zorro-"¿Pero como?"-Pregunto habían cosas que no comprendía-**"Chico estamos juntos hasta la muerte el Shinigami tiene tanto poder como Kami así que no pudo quitar el sello"**-Explico Kurama-"Entonces porque no me has hablado todos estos años"-Preguntó un poco enfadado-**"Bueno eso fue porque después de la guerra me quedé sin energías y en estos dos años he recuperado 2 de mis colas los suficiente para hablar contigo"**-Explico-"OK"-Dijo

"Pero si ya no esta el sello porque no sales de dentro de mi cuerpo?"-Preguntó.Entonces algo hizo click en la mente de Kurama-"**Maldita sea no pense en eso"**-Entonces del cuerpo de Naruto empezó a salir una pequeña niebla neblina empezo a tomar forma y delante de el habia un Zorro de Nueve colas pequeño(Del tamaño de Happy).

"!Porque coño eres tan pequeño¡"-Grito Naruto señalando-"**Si quieres me transformo en un zorro de 30 metros de altura"-**Sugirió el-"No mejor quédate así será mejor para todos"-Dijo Naruto

**"¿Tu no tenias un combate?"**-Dijo Kurama

"Oh mierda es verdad"-Dijo saliendo de su casa,pero a los 5 minutos de salir volvió a entrar-**"¿Porque vuelves?"-**Preguntó el zorro-Bueno he salido en pijama-Dijo para entrar y ponerse su ropa de siempre

**-En el gremio-**

Ya era bastante tarde era casi mediodía y Naruto aun no había llegado

"Maldita sea cuando llegara tarda mucho"-Dijo Natsu

"Vamos Natsu tranquilízate,estará haciendo algo y por eso se retraso es un mago famoso"-Le dijo Kana

"Hmm...Pero que tendrá mejor que hacer?"-Pregunto Natsu

Pero la respuesta llegó de quien menos se lo espero

"Bueno el tiene que huir de sus admiradoras"-Dijo Gildarts

"Tiene un club de fans?"-Preguntaron Mira y Erza a la vez

"Si,si que lo tiene"-Dijo el pelinaranja

Pero en ese momento Naruto y Kurama que se paraba en la cabeza de Naruto llegaron a la entrada de Fairy Tail

"Uff llegamos sanos y no e perdido nada de ropa"-Dijo rascándose-**"Te dije que fuésemos por el otro camino"-**La voz de Kurama mando escalofríos a la gran mayoría de la gente del Gremio

"Naruto que era esa voz?" -Preguntó el maestro quien sentía un poco de miedo al oír la voz de Kurama

**"Ese fui yo viejo"**-Dijo Kurama saltando de la cabeza de Naruto

"KAWAII¡"-Fue el grito simultáneo de las hembras del Gremio incluso Mirajane y Erza se acercaron a abrazarlo ya sin sentir miedo

**"Naruto… sálvame… por favor"**-Dijo Kurama quien se estaba asfixiando

Naruto costosamente pudo sacar a Kurama de entre los brazos de todas las mujeres

"Bueno Naruto quien es tu amigo"-Preguntó Makarov

"Bueno el es Kurama,es un compañero de batalla que estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo,pero estaba sellado dentro de mi, y como le falta sus fuerzas no pudo comunicarse conmigo hasta ahora eso y que es el tio mas vago que conozco"-Explico rápidamente Naruto

**"Y Shikamaru?"**-Pregunto Kurama

"Bueno eso si"-Apoyo Naruto-"Bueno ahora a lo que vine,Natsu tu y yo tenemos una pelea pendiente"-Dijo Naruto mirando al pelirrosa-"Sígueme afuera"-Dijo Naruto saliendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento del Gremio quien fue seguido por Natsu, los niños y la mayoría del gremio

Fuera

"Bueno Natsu empieza cuando quieras"-Dijo Naruto parándose en un lugar

**"Allá voy Karyū no Tekken"**_(Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)_-Grito Natsu y su puño fue rodeado por llamas y se abalanzó a darle un puñetazo a Naruto

Este se quedo en su sitio cuando Natsu estaba ya cerca de él una capa de arena atrapó el puño de Natsu y lo lanzó a volar

**-Con los niños-**

"Woow"-Dijeron los niños al ver como atrapaba el puño de Natsu sin esfuerzo

"Que tan fuerte será?"-Pregunto Elfman

"No tengo ni idea pero incluso a mi y a la pelirroja nos cuesta atrapar un puño en llamas-Dijo Mira con un sonrojo al ver luchar a Naruto nadie podía verlo ya que no era muy grande

**"Chica ese no es ni el 2% de su verdadero poder**"-Dijo Kurama quien estaba con los niños

**-En el combate-**

**"Karyū no Hōkō**_(Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)"_-Una gran llamarada salió disparada de la boca de Natsu hacia Naruto, pero como antes el ataque fue parado por una capa de arena, en el choque una nube de polvo surgió y nadie podía ver nada

Naruto apareció detrás de Natsu y dándole un golpe en el cuello Natsu cayó inconsciente. Cuando el polvo desapareció vieron a Naruto detrás de Natsu quien estaba inconsciente.

Lissana fue la primera en acercarse a Natsu corriendo para ver a su futuro esposo-"Que le has hecho?"-Preguntó la pequeña-"No le hice nada solo le golpeé suavemente el cuello cortándole la circulación de la sangre por su cuello lo que hizo que cayera inconsciente"-Explicó rápidamente Naruto-"Se recuperará en unas horas"-Le dijo para que se tranquilizarla

**-Horas Después-**

Natsu ya había recuperado la consciencia, Naruto y Kurama se encontraban en el tablón de misiones-**"Mira esta 300.000 joyas por matar a una pareja de wyverns"**-Dijo señalando la misión-Hmm esta bien solo nos llevará unos días-Dijo el rubio cogiendo la misión y dirigiéndose hacia el maestro-"Jiji iremos a esta misión"-Dijo entregándole la misión a Makarov quien asintió y le dio el papel de vuelta

Naruto entonces empezó a irse junto con Kurama pero cuando estaban por salir Natsu se puso enfrente de ellos-"Naruto-Nii vas a una misión?"-Preguntó el pelirrosa-"Si Natsu voy a una misión"-Contesto el rubio-"¿Puedo ir contigo?"-Preguntó el pequeño.

Eso sorprendió a los niños sabían que Natsu era un poco estupido pero eso ya era bastante,Naruto no aceptaría pensaban ellos.

"Claro porque ¿no?"-Dijo el rubio,eso sorprendió a los niños incluso a Natsu que pensó que se negaría-"Algún problema jiji"-Pregunto el rubio a su maestro-"Ninguno Naruto pero tened cuidado"-Contestó el viejo

"Bien Natsu pero a cambio vas a hacer algo por mi"-Dijo Naruto,eso sonó como un cubo de agua fría para Natsu-"Demasiado bonito para ser verdad"-Pensaba el pelirrosa-"He oído que vives en el bosque ¿verdad?"-Preguntó el rubio-Si vivo solo en el bosque"-Dijo Natsu-"Pues cuando volvamos te mudaras a vivir conmigo"-Dijo Naruto-"¿Enserio? Gracias,Gracias de verdad Naruto-Nii"-Dijo saltando a los brazos de Naruto-"En 30 minutos quiero verte en la entrada sur de Magnolia Natsu y cuando volvamos tengo otra sorpresa más"-Dijo Naruto saliendo del gremio

La gente del gremio quedó en shock no solo Naruto se llevó a Natsu de misión sino que encima lo había invitado a quedarse a vivir en su casa

"YATA¡"-Gritaba Natsu por todo el gremio-"Si soy el primero en ir a una misión con Naruto-Nii"-Seguía gritando

"Maldito mechero humano yo quería ser el primero en ir de misión con Naruto-san"-Se quejó Gray

Tanto Erza como Mira tenían un aura de depresión a su alrededor ellas querían ser las primeras en ir de misión con el rubio

"Natsu,preparate"-Le dijo el maestro-"Naruto va andando a todas sus misiones a menos que sea un viaje muy largo o tenga que ir rápido"

"Va… va andando"-Dijo Natsu

Si va andando así durante el camino entrena una vez Macao fue a una misión con Naruto y Macao volvió muerto-Dijo el Maestro señalando al pobre peliazul

"Que hicisteis en el camino Macao?"-Pregunto Mira pensando en lo que pudo hacer el rubio-"No quieras saberlo"-Dijo el peliazul,eso seguía siendo un misterio para los niños

**-Tiempo después Entrada sur de Magnolia-**

Natsu se encontraba ya en la entrada de Magnolia esperando a Naruto. Cuando de repente el rubio estaba delante del asustando le

"AHHHH"-Grito Natsu cayéndose de espaldas-No me asustes así

Bueno vámonos durante el viaje empezamos a entrenar conmigo -Dijo el rubio al pelirrosa pero no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Naruto y Kurama

**-3 Días después-**

Natsu había pasado por el infierno y había vuelto en el entrenamiento de Naruto,le hicieron hacer sentadillas,abdominales,flexiones,levantar peñascos se había vuelto más fuerte pero odiaba el entrenamiento

"Naruto-Nii te odio"-Refunfuño el pelirrosa-"Vamos Natsu no te quejes yo hago el mismo entrenamiento que tu,ahora para de quejarte la ciudad a la que vamos esta cerca"

Los 2 entraron en la ciudad y preguntaron a una persona por donde se iba al ayuntamiento,cuando llegaron era un edificio bastante alto hecho en piedra y llevaba en su cima la bandera de Fiore,cuando entraron fueron al despacho del alcalde, el alcalde era un hombre bastante mayor con barba y un poco regordete

"Supongo que ustedes son los magos de Fairy Tail?"-Preguntó el alcalde-"Si soy Naruto el chico a mi lado es Natsu"-Le dijo el rubio

"Ahh,gracias a dios,bueno los contrate porque una pareja de Wyverns a estado atacando nuestro pueblo últimamente hemos intentado de todo pero no podemos hacer nada"-Dijo el alcalde sentándose en su silla-"Bueno lo que queremos que hagan es que se deshagan de ellos"-Les dijo el alcalde

"Sabes donde se encuentran?"-Preguntó Naruto-"Si,se encuentran en unas cuevas que hay al sur de la ciudad,tengan cuidado"-Dijo el alcalde

"Bien Natsu nos vamos"-Dijo el rubio-Yosh,estoy encendido-Dijo el pelirrosa

-Cueva de los Wyverns-

Naruto y Natsu se acercaron a la cueva era bastante grande por lo menos 3 veces más grande que Fairy Tail

Naruto divisó a los Wyverns había uno de color verde y parecía el más grande de los dos mientras mientras el otro era blanco y más pequeño, pero para su desgracia Natsu también,Natsu fue directamente hacia el Wyvern más grande con un puño de fuego, el Wyvern vio a Natsu y movió su gran cola para golpear al pelirrosa-"NATSU , CUIDADO"-Gritó Naruto pero cuando se dio cuenta la cola le golpe mandandolo a volar y chocando con la pared de la cueva

"NATSU"-Grito,Naruto alcanzó rápidamente a Natsu el chico se encontraba inconsciente y tenía una gran herida en la cabeza y estaba sangrando

Naruto se levanto y invoco a Kurama-Cuida de él-El zorro asintió mientras el rubio se giro y miro a la pareja de Wyverns que se reían del pelirrosa inconsciente-**Vosotros**-Dijo Naruto sus ojos estaban tapados por su pelo-"**No solo heriste a un compañero de mi gremio y os habéis reído de él**"-Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba hacia los Wyverns-"**Yo vi en ese chico lo mismo que fui yo a su edad,intentando que la gente me reconozca. vivía solo al igual que el,Ahora es hora de que desaparezcas"**-Dijo Naruto-**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_(Jutsu clones de sombra)_"-Tres clones de Naruto aparecieron junto al el y se acercaron a velocidades bastante rápidas a los 2 Wyverns

El Naruto original y un clon fueron con el Wyvern verde mientras los otros clones se fueron con el blanco

"Acabemos con esto rápido hay que llevar a Natsu a un hospital"-Dijo Naruto los dos se acercaron al Wyvern el clon le dio una patada bastante fuerte en la pierna izquierda haciéndolo caer de lado el Naruto original le impactó un **rasengan**_(Esfera espiral)_ en el estómago rompiéndole sus escamas-Ahora-El clon se acercó e impactó otro **rasengan**_(Esfera Espiral)_ en el mismo lugar matándolo al instante-"Bien hemos terminado"-Dijo el original,al tiempo que los otros dos clones volvían

**-3 Días después-**

Natsu había estado inconsciente estos 2 dias y ahora se encontraban en la entrada de Magnolia. Natsu llevaba un vendaje alrededor de su frente-"Naruto-nii volvamos al gremio ya quiero ver a todos esta ha sido la misión más larga que he hecho"-Dijo el pelirrosa que salió a correr en dirección hacia el gremio

**-En el Gremio-**

Todo estaba igual excepto que estaba más tranquilo,hasta que la puerta del gremio se abrió de par en par revelando a Natsu

"ESTOY DE VUELTA¡"-Gritó el pelirrosa

Bienvenido Natsu,¿pero donde esta Naruto?y¿qué es ese vendaje en tu cabeza?-Preguntó Makarov

Naruto entró por la puerta del gremio-Hola-Dijo Naruto

Vale eso contesta a mi primera pregunta pero ¿que te paso en la frente?-Naruto explico lo que pasó en la misión

Bien ahora Natsu tengo algo que decirte sígueme-Dijo Naruto saliendo del Gremio

El gremio se quedó un poco extrañado los 2 entraron y en minutos se fueron

**Si se que algunos me enviaron mensajes pidiendome que volviera con la historia y tras pensarlo varias veces he decidido volver al trabajo.**

**Puede que a algunos les molesto bastante que borrase la historia pero tras hablarlo con buenos amigos mios y gente en la que confio he decidido volver a escribir la historia pero solo sera una NaruMira**


	5. Happy

Capítulo 4: Happy

Había pasado una semana desde la misión de Natsu y Naruto,en ese tiempo Natsu se mudó a casa de Naruto, Natsu se sorprendió bastante al ver la casa de Naruto era una casa enorme, de tres plantas y bastante ancha contaba con varias habitaciones,3 cuartos de baño, 2 salas de entrenamiento, y una sala holográfica gigante,aunque se usaba para el entrenamiento,una terma privada,biblioteca y por último lo que mas le gusto a Natsu una nevera gigante llena de todo tipo de alimentos.

Ahora el gremio estaba tranquilo era una buena mañana cuando…

"¡Hey,Natsu!"-Grito Makarov

"Natsu esta en un duelo o algo"-Contestaron Makao y Wakaba

Mientras fuera

"Tare-me ga"(Ojos tristes)-Grito Natsu mientras se dirigía hacia Gray con su puño en alto

"Furi-me ga(Ojos bizcos)"-Contesto Gray hacia Natsu también con su puño en alto

Los dos conectaban puño con puño y patada con patada con cada movimiento acabaron sin darse cuenta en el parque de la puerta sur de Magnolia

Allí su pelea continuó durante bastante tiempo hasta que Erza llegó y los golpeó en la cabeza parandolos a los dos en seco

Los dos se cabrean por haberlos interrumpido en su pelea y miraron fijamente a Erza

"¡Muerte Erza¡"-Le gritaron Gray y Natsu y atacaron ha Erza pero ella los derrotó en un momento y se dirigió hacia el gremio mientras la pareja estaba en el suelo recuperándose del ataque

Días después

Natsu se encontraba en el bosque de Magnolia golpeando un árbol en el que había bastante mal dibujadas las caras de Gray y la de Erza pero esta tiene 2 cuernos

"!Gray…Erza¡"-Grito Natsu con ira mientras golpeaba sus puños contra el arbol-Un dia los venceré a los dos-Continuó,entonces golpeó fuertemente el árbol haciendo que el golpe resonará por todo el bosque

"Veo que estás entrenando duro Natsu"-Dijo una voz "Naruto-Nii"-Dijo el pelirrosa mientras veía al rubio en la rama del árbol

"Yo"-Dijo el rubio saltando de la rama para colocarse al lado del Naruto no espero que cuando toco el suelo un huevo gigante cayó del árbol golpeando a Natsu en la cabeza.

"¿Qué es eso?"-Preguntó Natsu mirando fijamente al huevo,era un huevo blanco con marcas azules

"No lo se Natsu lo mejor será preguntarle al maestro"-Dijo Naruto pero cuando busco a Natsu ya no estaba allí

En el gremio

"En el bosque del Este"-Contesto simplemente el pelirrosa

"Miren,miren encontre un huevo"-Dijo Natsu con el huevo encima de su cabeza

"OHHH,es enorme ¿donde encontraste eso Natsu?"-Pregunto Makarov

"¿Dragon?"-Comento Kana con una gota en la nuca

"Miren,Natsu al fin es bueno para algo"-Comento Gray-"¿Vamos a comerlo?"

Pero entonces Kana apareció a su lado y le dijo-Gray tus ropas-Gray se miró y se sorprendió al ver que estaba desnudo excepto que tenía los calzones

"¿Estás de broma?Es un huevo de dragón lo empollare hasta que eclosione"-Dijo Natsu cogiendo el huevo con todas sus fuerzas

"Si claro, miren las marcas que tienen son como las garras de un dragón"-Dijo señalando las marcas azules que tenía el huevo-"Así que ji-chan utiliza alguna magia para que salga del cascarón"

Antes de que Makarov conteste Natsu estaba en el suelo con un chichón en su cabeza y Naruto con su puño estirado encima de el-"Cabrón me dejaste solo en medio del bosque enano mal criado"-Le grito Naruto

"Ahh,lo siento"-Dijo Natsu aun clavado en el suelo-"Pero Jiji vamos utiliza alguna magia para que salga del cascarón"

"Bakaa,qué dices¡"-Gritó furioso Makarov-"En este mundo no hay magia que pueda dar vida,la vida se da con amor y ninguna magia puede cambiar eso"-Dijo seriamente el maestro

"No lo entiendo"-Dijo Natsu como si no le importara,Makarov solo pudo suspirar ante la estupidez del chico-"Quizás eres demasiado joven"

"Natsu,lo que quiso decir el maestro es que si quieres conseguir que el huevo eclosione tendrás que trabajar duro,como lo único que haces es destruir cosas será una buena oportunidad para ti para comprender la vida"-Dijo una voz detrás de Natsu

"Erza¡"-Exclamó Natsu al ver a la pelirroja-"¿Cuando volviste?"-Cuestionó Gray

"Erza volvió,¿dices?"-Pregunto Mira-"Vamos continuemos donde lo dejamos"-Dijo al lanzarse contra Erza para golpearla con una patada,pero Erza volvió y le dio un puñetazo mandandola a volar,las dos iban a la carga la una contra la otra mientras se insultaban,pero se separaron cuando dos colas de fuego azul las agarraron.

Las dos iban a golpear a quien había detenido su pelea pero cuando vieron quien era, a Erza le creció una sonrisa y a Mira un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas-"Naruto-Nii"-Dijo la pelirroja en este tiempo Erza y Naruto al igual que con Kana cuando llegó al gremio habían formado una relación de hermanos.

"Erza-chan,Mira-chan esta bien que peleen pero no deben hacerlo cada vez que se encuentran esta bien tener un rival al que querer superar a si los dos se harán más fuertes a la vez"-Comento el Rubio-"Yo mismo tuve una relacion asi con mi mejor amigo eramos como hermanos hasta que en un combate estuvimos a punto de morir los dos,peleamos con todo al final los dos quedamos al borde de la muerte"-Dijo el rubio sorprendiendolas,pero con lo dicho se fue del gremio dejando a las chicas solas con una mirada de preocupación en sus caras.

(Con Natsu,Kana y Gray)

Y Erza nos decía que no pelearemos-Pensaron Gray y Natsu

"Tss,Maldición algun dia las derrotare a las dos"-Dijo Natsu crujiendose los puños

"Sigue asi y no encontrarás novia Natsu"-Dijo Lissana que aparecía al lado de Natsu

"Y a ti quien te a preguntado Lissana"-Dijo Natsu enfadado

"Natsu tienes algun problema si te ayudo a cuidar el huevo"-Pregunto Lissana

!Claro¡-Respondió feliz al saber que le ayudaban a cuidar del huevo

Bueno lo primero sería darle calor-Dijo Lissana

¿Calor?Esa es mi especialidad-Dijo mientras lanzaba un potente torrente de fuego al huevo

"Qué haces gilipollas"-Gritó Gray dándole una patada

Lo vas a quemar si lo calientas mucho-Le regaño Lissana-Dejamelo a mi"Take Over:Animal Soul"-Lissana se transformó en un pájaro bastante grande de colores variados entre los que destacan el Verde y el rosa.

"SUGOI"-Dijo Natsu al ver como Lissana se transformaba

"Vés de esta manera será mejor"-Explicó Lissana

Pasaron los días y Natsu y Lissana habían construido una casa en el Bosque Está en la que encontró el huevo

Pero un temblor les hizo girarse y vieron a un Vulcan del Bosque eran un mono increiblemente grande de pelaje Verde y Rosa.

"Un Huevo entregarmelo"-Ordenó el gran mono

"Lissana escóndete yo me encargaré de él"-Dijo Natsu interponiéndose entre Lissana y el Vulcan-"Jodete maldito mono no te voy a dar mi huevo"-Dijo Natsu al golpear al Vulcan pero este no notó el golpe por lo débil que era

"Uii,eso hace cosquillas"-Dijo mientras se rascaba la barriga

"Muere Cabrón"-Dijo Natsu para seguir atacando,pero este lo golpeo y le hizo rebotar contra los árboles.

"Natsu déjame ayudarte"-Dijo Lissana quien salió de detrás de un árbol cargado el Huevo

"No te acerques¡"-Le grito Natsu-"Soy el padre verdad entonces los tengo que proteger a los dos"-dijo Natsu levantándose del suelo con mucha dificultad.

Natsu volvió a atacar al Vulcan pero este lo golpeo mandandolo a volar otra vez

"Natsu usa magia¡"-Grito Lissana

"No pienso hacerlo,este estúpido mono esta peleando con sus puños y no pienso ser menos,!porque soy el hijo de un dragón¡"-Dijo levantándose

"¿Derrotarme?¿Cómo?"-Preguntó con Ironía el Vulcan

"Callate maldito mono,te pintaré de blanco y te enviare al Monte Hakobe"-Dijo Natsu retando al Vulcan

"Me Cabreaste maldito niñato"-Dijo el Vulcan al dar un gran salto y patear a Natsu mandandolo a chocar contra un árbol pero este usando ese mismo impulso salió en dirección al Vulcan dejándolo inconsciente

Lissana salió de su escondite y empezó a dar saltos de alegría al ver a Natsu derrotar al vulcan-"Si¡Lo hizo,lo hizo"-Dijo gritando de alegría.

Natsu se levantó del suelo como pudo con la cara llena de moratones y chichones en la cabeza Natsu-"Joder,eres un desastre"-Gritó Lissana al ver la cara de Natsu

Pero justo en ese momento las nubes del cielo empezaron a dejar caer gotas y poco a poco empezó a llover con más fuerza,tanto Natsu como Lissana salieron corriendo-"Corre o el Huevo

se enfriará"-Dijo Lissana

Los dos llegaron a la casa que tenían en el bosque pero antes de entrar Lissana le dijo a Natsu que se parase,hasta que le dijo que entrase

Cuando Natsu entró vio a Lissana sentada en el suelo-"Bienvenido a casa"-Dijo Lissana-"uh,o si"-Contesto el pelirrosa pero Lissana le dio una mirada inconformada-"Bien-ve-ni-do a casa"Repitió la niña-"Ya-Ya estoy en casa"-Contesto el niño

Los dos estaban en un cómodo silencio hasta que el estómago de cierto pelirrosa-Lo siento pero tengo hambre-Dijo tocándose el estómago

"A si,Natsu ¿vives con Naruto-Nii?¿verdad?"-Preguntó la peliplata

"Eh,sí"-Contesto el pelirrosa

"Que haceis para comer"-preguntó otra vez la niña

"Bueno cuando Naruto-Nii esta en casa cocina el y tengo que admitir que su cocina es la mejor que e probado en toda mi vida"-Dijo Natsu mientras salía caía de su boca al recordar la comida de Naruto

"¿Y cuando no esta?"-Fue esta vez la pregunta

"Como en el gremio"-Contesto

"¿Pagas?"-Pregunto otra vez

"Si, porque crees que hago trabajos"-Contesto molesto

"Siento lastima por ti¿Que tal si la próxima vez hago algo para ti?"-Dijo la niña haciendo un mohín

"¿Sabes cocinar?"-Preguntó asombrado

"Bueno,si aunque no tan bien como Mira-Nee"-Dijo la niña

"Espera ¿estas diciendo que mira cocina?,¿esa Mira?"-Dijo aterrado el niño al imaginarse a Mira con cuchillos de cocina-No puedo imaginarlo

"Ahh y porque eso Natsu"-Dijo una voz en la entrada de su "casa"

Natsu se giró aterrado al reconocer la voz,era Mirajane Strauss con un obrando en su mano enrollado con una tela blanca

"¡¿Mira-Nene que haces aquí?!"-Preguntó asombrada Lissana

"Vine a traerte la comida porque imaginaba que no volverías a casa hasta que ese huevo eclosionase"-Contesto la peli plateada mayor

"Are? Parece que se me adelantaron"-Dijo otra voz

Los tres se giraron y vieron a Naruto quien traia 2 ropa de Naruto no estaba mojada por lo que dedujeron que ya no llovia,cuando salieron de la casa los 4 vieron una bonita puesta de Sol,aun habia un poco de agua en el ambiente lo que causo que un Arco Iris se viese rodeando el Sol

"Que bonito"-Dijo Lissana viendo la puesta de Sol

"Si"-Dijo mientras cuidaba el huevo

"Eh Natsu cuando sea mayor me dejaras ser tu esposa?"-Preguntó Lissana

Tanto Natsu como Mira y Naruto se sonrojara profundamente al oír las palabras de Naruto

"Q...Que,acabas de decir Lissana?"-Pregunto un poco nerviosa Mira

"Lissana sabes lo que significa el matrimonio?"-Quien miraba a Lissana aturdido

"Ahh,de que hablas tan de repente?"-Preguntó Natsu

"Pero es que eres muy confiable y te gustan mucho los niños así que…"-Dijo Lissana mientras se sonrojaba un poco y se agarraba las mejillas

"Uh… uhh"-La cabeza de Natsu era tan roja con un tomate.

Naruto y Mira que se mantenían apartados de la conversación se sonrojaban con las palabras de Lissana.

"Mira-chan creo que aquí estorbamos"-Dijo Naruto pero cuando fue a mirar a Mira estaba desmayada en el suelo con un gran sonrojo murmurando cosas que Naruto no llego a oir

"Ahhh Mira-chan,vuelve. Mira no te desmayes"-Dijo Naruto mientras sacudía el cuerpo de Mira pero esta no reaccionaba-"Ahggg,Joder la llevare a la enfermería, nos vemos despues chicos"-Dijo Naruto al salir corriendo mientras llevaba a Mira estilo novia.

Los niños despidieron a Naruto y luego entraron a la casa y se acostaron en el suelo dejando el huevo

Al día siguiente en el Gremio

"¡Quien lo robo?"-Grito Natsu a todo pulmón por todo el gremio

"¿El huevo desapareció?No se nada de eso"-Contesto Gray

"Yo tampoco sé nada"-Contesto Kana-Gray tu ropa

"¡Laxus lo robaste tu?"-Le pregunto Natsu

"No me interesa ese huevo"-Dijo Laxus sin darle la mínima importancia

"Dilo Erza"-Le gritó

Natsu tranquilizate un poco-Dijo Erza

"¿Mira-Nee tu sabes algo?"-Pregunto Lissana preocupada

"No¿No te lo comiste?"-Dijo con burla

Esto desencadenó otra pelea en el gremio entre Mira y Natsu,la pelea cesó rápidamente y Natsu se puso triste por no saber que le paso a su huevo

"Mi huevo"-Dijo Natsu empezando a llorar

"Ahh,No llores Natsu que lindo"-Dijo Mira mientras se acariciaba el brazo

"Mira, ahora no es el momento"-Regaño Erza-Natsu no llores

"No estoy llorando"-Grito Natsu

"Uh ahora que lo pienso Elfman"-dijo que quería un huevo-Comento Kana

"¿El se lo comió?"-Dijo Natsu con rabia

"No puede ser"-Dijo preocupada Lissana

Entonces se oyeron unos pasos por detrás de ellos

"Natsu,Lissana lo siento"-Dijo Elfman,el llevaba el huevo en sus manos

"El huevo…"-Comento Natsu

"Hacía frío en la noche y ustedes sin saberlo tirasteis el huevo,así que lo cogí y lo caliente,lo siento"-Dijo Elfman mientras les entregaba el huevo

Cuando Natsu cogió el huevo a este le aparecieron grites y se empezó a romper,todo el mundo oyó los crujidos y se acercó a ver lo que ocurrió,el huevo finalmente se rompió y una brillante luz azul salió del huevo,cuando esta desapareció había un cría de gato con alas volando por encima de todos

El Gato-Pájaro cayó en la cabeza de Natsu

"Aye"-Dijo el Gato-Pájaro

"Kawaii"-Se oyó por todo el gremio

Todo el mundo en el gremio estuvo feliz en ese momento todos tenían sonrisas en sus caras.

"Mira Natsu todos están felices,es el pájaro azul de la felicidad"-Comento Lissana

¿Felicidad uhh?Entonces sera Happy,tu nombre sera Happy-Dijo Natsu mientras levantaba a Happy

Entonces las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe allí en la entrada estaba Kurama parecía agotado y respiraba quien lo vio se acerco a el

"¿Que pasa Kurama algún problema?"-Pregunto Makarov

"Vi…Viejo es"-Jadeo Kurama-"Es Naruto algo le pasa tiene la fiebre muy alta y no puedo remediarlo,he probado con todo pero no le baja la fiebre"-Comento preocupado Kurama

Al oír las palabras de Kurama todo el gremio se sumergió en silencio profundo nadie decía nada,la felicidad de hace unos momentos ya no existia

"Vamos"-Dijo simplemente Makarov saliendo del edificio

**Bueno siento el retraso de este capitulo pero estuve liado con algunas cosas y no se me ocurria nada para escribir en este capitulo pero al fin llego y les pude escribir este capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado el proximo capitulo lo subire en unas semanas **


	6. La Montaña

**Capítulo 5: La montaña**

Vemos que Makarov,Kurama,Porlyusica y el grupo de los pequeños llegaron a la casa de Naruto y rápidamente subieron a la habitación del rubio

Estaba tumbado en la cama pero estaba medio transformado la parte derecha de su cara era de arena como si se estuviera transformando en Shukaku,sus brazos estaban en llamas azules con garras como Matatabi y una gran caparazón gris en su espalda como Isobu.

Makarov y Porlyusica miraron a Kurama pero este negó con la cabeza y dijo-"No estaba asi cuando me fui"-dijo el zorro

"Salgan todos de aquí yo me encargare a partir de ahora"-Ordenó Porlyusica

Todos salieron de la habitación y esperaron el la sala de estar de la casa

**Unas horas después**

Habían pasado ya unas horas desde que Porlyusica entró en la habitación de Naruto,todos estaban un poco intranquilos queriendo saber que le había pasado a su amigo rubio

Entonces unos pasos se oyeron en el pasillo,se giraron para ver a Porlyusica con una cara bastante seria.

"Porlyusica-san, sabe ya que le paso a Naruto"-Pregunto preocupada Mira mirando a la pelirrosa mayor.

"Si,al parecer Naruto ha contraído una enfermedad llamada **Ramor**, esta enfermedad ataca a la magia del usuario volviéndola inestable hasta el punto de matar al usuario"-Explicó Porlyusica

Todos se miraron con cara de preocupación y se giraron para ver a Porlyusica en busca de alguna esperanza para salvar a su amigo enfermo

Porlyusica reconoció esas miradas y contesto-"La única manera de salvar a Naruto seria encontrando la legendaria flor **Pneuma**"-Explicó Porlyusica"La flor solo se puede encontrar en los Picos Helados al norte del país"-Dijo con una expresión impasible-Se tardan 2 dias para ir y necesitareis al menos 1 semana para encontrar la flor y no muchos han vuelto con vida

En la sala todos se sentían impotentes cuando Porlyusica le dijo lo que pasaba y como solucionarlo pero no podían hacer nada

"Si vais a ir hacedlo rápido le quedan como mucho 2 semanas de vida"-Dijo la curandera

"Bien vamos a ir cuanto antes"-Dijo Natsu levantándose de su asiento-"Cuanto antes salgamos antes volveremos"

"Si,Natsu tiene razón si salimos ahora podremos salvar a Naruto-san"-Dijo Mirajane

"Bien,id a prepararos"-Dijo Makarov

Makarov formó un pequeño grupo formado por: Natsu,Gray,Erza,Mira,Lissana,Kana y Elfman salió para buscar la flor de Pneuma.

**Días después en los Picos Helados**

El grupo se encontraba ya en los Picos Helados todos llevaba ropas cálidas excepto Natsu y Gray su alta resistencia a las temperaturas bajas les permitía ir con sus ropas normales

Bien empezamos a buscar hay que salvar a Naruto-san-Dijo Erza

Si¡-Gritaron todos,el grupo se dividió en dos el primer grupo formado por:Natsu,Lissana y Mira y el segundo grupo formado por:Gray,Erza,Kana y Elfman.

**Con el primer grupo**

Natsu,Lissana y Mirajane había tomado un camino subiendo la montaña.

Ahh,joder que frio hace en estos montes-Gritó mira mientras se abrazaba intentando darse calor,aunque llevaba un buen abrigo,llevaba guantes y protección en las orejas el frio que hacia en esas zonas era inhumano

No te quejes Mira,no es para tanto-Comentó Natsu quien iba liderando el grupo,llevaba sus ropas normales

No todos tenemos una alta resistencia al frío Natsu-Comento Lissana que iba igual que su hermana

El trío siguió subiendo la montaña cuanto más subían más frío hacía así que decidieron acampar en una cueva que habían encontrado

Natsu encendió una pequeña hoguera para calentarse,seguía haciendo frío pero el fuego los calento un poco

Será mejor comer rápido,y dormir pronto-Dijo Mira a los dos pequeños

Porque dices eso Mira-nee? aun podemos estar más tiempo despiertos-Comento Lissana

Mañana vamos a levantarnos pronto,para continuar con la búsqueda-Explico Mirajane-Tenemos que empezar cuanto antes y en la oscuridad es más difícil ver,asi que sera mejor dormir pronto para levantarnos pronto por la mañana.

Natsu y Lissana entendieron,lo que dijo Mira y cenaron rápido para acostarse lo más pronto posible.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Natsu fue el primero en levantarse,y salió de la cueva para ver el exterior,pero nada había cambiado seguía estando el mismo paisaje helado,que el día de ayer asi que decidió despertar a Mira y Lissana para continuar su viaje.

**Con el segundo Grupo**

El viaje para el segundo grupo no fue muy diferente subieron la montaña por el lado contrario al que había ido el primer grupo, pero se dieron cuenta de que este lado de la montaña había menos tormenta y menos frío,pero por alguna razon sentia que no era así,sentían que algo los seguía pero no podían identificarlo así que por el momento decidieron dejarlo un poco de lado ya se ocuparían más tarde.

Continuaron caminando,durante todo el dia hasta que decidieron acampar en un sitio al azar.

"¿Han notado esa presencia que nos seguía,verdad?"-Comentó Erza al resto del grupo

Recibió un asentimiento de parte de todo el grupo,Kana estaba un poco preocupada esa presencia que sentían era fuerte y sabían que si se enfrentaban iban a perder.

"Si,pero seria mejor dejarla ser por ahora,primero debemos centrarnos en la salud de Naruto-nii"-Dijo Kana

"Si,lo mejor por ahora seria eso"-Dijo Elfman intentando olvidarse de la presencia pero se le hacía difícil era como que se encontraba allí,pero al mismo tiempo no estaba.

**Al día siguiente(con el segundo grupo)**

Erza fue la primera en despertar y comprobó los alrededores de la zona y no encontró nada fuera de lo común,también noto que la presencia había desaparecido,dejó dormir al grupo un poco más,y poco después los despertó y partieron.

"Oye, Erza sabes cuánto habrá que subir?"-Pregunto Gray

"Según dijo Porlyusica-san,habrá que subir hasta poco más de la mitad de la montaña,pero en el camino podemos encontrar todo tipo de bestias y la flor está protegida por un tipo de bestia bastante poderosa,si nos la encontramos sería mejor reunirnos con el otro grupo y aun asi dudo que pudiéramos ganar"-Dijo Erza su cara se volvió más seria conforme seguía hablando.

El grupo continuó el viaje en silencio,concentrándose en sus alrededores,siguio asi hasta que llegaron a una cueva era mucho más grande que las demás,todos estuvieron de acuerdo en investigar dentro.

Dentro de la cueva

La cueva era grande y la luz casi no llegaba al interior,pero se podía ver que había partes congeladas tanto en las paredes y en el techo pero lo no se veía nada más al fondo

"No se ve nada,lo mejor será reunirse con el otro equipo e investigar la cueva todos juntos"-Comentó Kana,el equipo aceptó,y fue a retroceder,pero…

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW**"-un rugido se oyó del interior de la cueva y una masiva ola de hielo surgió del interior de la cueva congelando al grupo al instante.

Cuando la ola de hielo desapareció, dónde estaba el grupo había unos bloques de hielo y en el interior los cuerpos de Erza,Gray,Elfman y Kana congelados.

Con el primer grupo

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW**"-Un rugido poderoso hizo temblar toda la montaña y causó una avalancha cerca de donde estaba el primer grupo

"!Lissana,Natsu,cuidado¡"-Gritó Mira,rápidamente activo su Takeover haciendo aparecer en su espalda dos alas de demonio,Mira cogió a Lissana y a Natsu y rápidamente voló a una parte segura.

"Uf...uf... ¿Estais...bien?"-Pregunto Mira a los dos pequeños

"Si,gracias Mira-Nee"-Dijo Lissana abrazando a su hermana mayor había pasado mucho miedo,despues de oir el grito tuvo miedo y se quedó bloqueada no pudiendo hacer nada cuando vio la avalancha.

Natsu seguía pensando a que provino ese rugido,era como un rugido animal,no era el rugido de un monstruo y alguien había entrado en su entendió,si ellos no habían sido,sólo había dos posibilidades,o el otro grupo había entrado en su territorio o algún animal o monstruo de la zona lo había hecho

"!Mira,rápido hay que ir a donde se produjo ese rugido,el otro equipo puede estar en peligro¡"-Natsu grito alterado

"¡¿Que?!,como piensas eso"-Preguntó Mira

"Ese no era el grito de un animal, eso era un monstruo cabreado,alguien a entrado en su territorio,y como no hemos sido nosotros, solo nos deja al otro equipo o algún animal salvaje o otro monstruo"-Contesto Natsu

"Mira-nee,Natsu tiene razón hay que ir a comprobarlo"-Apoyo Lissana a Natsu

"Bien vayamos pero,¿donde ha sido el rugido?"-Pregunto Mira

"No subestimes a los sentidos de un dragón Mira,tanto mi oído como mi olfato son de los mejores puedo localizar de donde venia ese rugido"-Dijo Natsu empezando a correr en una dirección,Lissana y Mira,quien ya había descansado lo suficiente lo siguieron de cerca.

Dos horas y media después

El equipo al fin había encontrado de donde provenía el ruido,era una cueva enorme,mucho más grande que cualquiera que haya visto en toda la montaña y de dentro provenía un aire gélido que incluso Natsu sintió el frío

"Aquí es"-Dijo Natsu estaba temblando de miedo,delante de la cueva

El grupo entró en la cueva Natsu,aunque seguía temblando de miedo iba delante para iluminar el camino,la cueva tenía un encanto especial a la luz las paredes brillaban al reflejo de la luz del sol,siguieron caminando durante un momento,cuando un bloque en medio del camino los sorprendió,se acercaron al bloque y… se sorprendieron delante de ellos estaban sus amigos congelados

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAW**"-Un grito se oyó y una ola de hielo los atacó intentando congelarlos,pero Natsu se puso delante y…

**Karyū no Hoko-Un grande y potente chorro de llamas salió de la boca de Natsu,frenando la ola de hielo,los dos ataque se anularon y desaparecieron y una nube de polvo cristalino se esparció dejando sin visión al trío de magos**

Cuando la nube desapareció,lo vieron... el monstruo delante de ellos

Era un ser bipedo, tenia todo el cuerpo rodeado de hielo como si fuera una armadura,pero se podía ver su cuerpo tenía una gran hilera de dientes afilados,sus brazos largos,pero fuertes tenían unas grandes garras y por último una larga cola capaz de aplastar cualquier cosa en su monstruo los veía con furia y la sed de sangre se sentía en el ambiente

El grupo sabia que tenia que liberar a sus amigos si no,podrían morir en el mismo instante que se despistaron,asi que Mira formuló rápidamente un plan

"Natsu usa tu magia y descongela al otro grupo,Lissana tu ayudame con este bicho feo"-Gritó Mira activando su Takeover

**FIN**

**No os preocupeis no dejare la historia pero eso si no puedo actualizarla tanto como me gustaria pero eso no quiere decir que la vaya a dejar asi que no os preocupes**


	7. La Cura

**Capítulo 6****:La cura**

La batalla había empezado,Mirajane había transformado sus dos brazos en los de el demonio,y en su espalda aparecieron dos alas.

Lissana quien se había unido a su hermana mayor,transformó su cuerpo en el de un rinoceronte,embistió a gran velocidad,chocando contra el monstruo.

Debido al gran peso del animal junto a la velocidad que llevaba,el monstruo salió despedido contra una de las paredes de la cueva,creando una gran nube de polvo.

Lissana, se estaba recuperando del golpe que le había propinado al monstruo, su piel era muy dura y fría.

Pero mientras ella se recuperaba,no vio que la cola del monstruo,le dio un poderoso golpe en su costado izquierdo mandandola a volar contra la nube se disperso y Mirajane vio como el monstruo no tenia ni un solo rasguño

"!MALDITO¡"-Gritó Mirajane al monstruo-"**Evil Explosión**"-La energía oscura se centró en las manos de Mirajane y formó una esfera,acto seguido un poderoso rayo oscuro se dirigió hacia el monstruo,este lo esquivo con facilidad apartándose del camino-"Tch"-Rechisto Mirajane

El monstruo se acercó a Mirajane,con intenciones de atravesar con las uñas en sus manos,esta se agacho,y le propinó un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago,agrietando un poco el hielo.

El monstruo rápidamente se volvió hacia atrás,apartándose de Mirajane.

El monstruo lanzó un pequeño aliento de hielo sobre el lugar donde Mirajane había golpeado anteriormente,arreglando las grietas del hielo.

Mirajane aprovecho este momento para ver como se encontraba Lissana,cuando llego vio que Lissana tenía un gran golpe en el costado izquierdo y posiblemente alguna costilla rota,Mirajane supuso que se salvó gracias a la dura piel del rinoceronte,ese golpe pudo ser mortal.

El monstruo se recuperó y atacó a Mira apartandola de salió volando unos metros hacia atrás,pero recobró la compostura,dando una vuelta a medio vuelo.

El monstruo rugió con rabia al ver como Mira seguía viva,así que cargó de frente hacia ella,pero algo cambió en el monstruo golpea a Mirajane sin darle oportunidad a escapar.

El monstruo se acercaba a Mirajane para acabar su trabajo,pero una gran bola de fuego lo hizo retroceder

"No voy a dejar que hagas daño a mis amigos,monstruo congelado"-Grito Natsu-**Karyuu no Tekken**"-El monstruo no reaccionó al ver el puño de Natsu volando hacia el.

El golpe,le dio en la cara destruyendo la coraza que protegía su cabeza en el impacto,pero,se sorprendieron al ver la cabeza del ía la cabeza de un perro,pero su larga hilera de dientes era como la de un tiburón.

"**RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"-**El monstruo rugió en rabia pura ante el ataque de Natsu,quien aun estaba cansado después del golpe. El pelirrosa no pudo esquivar el ataque y fue enviado de vuelta a su posición al lado de la estatua congelada de sus amigos,inconsciente.

"!Natsu¡"-Gritó Mira al ver al pequeño pelirrosa salir volando-"!Maldito¡"-Mirajane le grito al monstruo

"**Ven aqui monstruo de mierda,me voy ha hacer un granizado contigo"**-Dijo Mirajane con una voz muy oscura ,una aura oscura empezó a rodear a Mirajane,y un gran poder salió de su cuerpo,su ropa cambio,ahora consistía en una sola pieza de ropa,que cubría sus pechos y su zona inferior así como su espalda,pero aunque cubrir los pechos dejaba ver una gran parte de ellos así como su estómago y vientre bien larga cola salía de la parte inferior de su espalda,así como en la superior las alas se habían vuelto más su rostro, sus ojos azules habían notado un pequeño cambio,su pupila ahora estaba rasgada,sus colmillos eran más pronunciados y sobre su ojo izquierdo había una cicatriz que iba desde su frente y acababa en su moflete. Y su pelo,se había puesto en contra de la gravedad

"**RAWWWWWWWWWWW"**-El monstruo rugió,y se acercó a grandes velocidades,donde se encontraba Mirajane.

Ella no reaccionó ante la gran velocidad del monstruo, cuando el monstruo estaba a escasos centímetros de golpear a Mirajane, con su gran garra,esta atrapó la garra con su mano,como si no fuera nada.

Rápidamente ella reaccionó propinando un gran golpe en la cara con su pierna izquierda,el monstruo salió despedido alejándose de Mirajane.

Esta no cedió sus ataques y a una gran velocidad golpeó repetidas veces al monstruo,con rápidos puñetazos en el estómago.

El monstruo no paraba de recibir golpe tras golpe de parte de Mirajane,y se empezaba a notar,su armadura estaba casi destruida y el monstruo sangraba,sus brazos estaban casi destruidos,estaban girados de una forma que era antinatural.

El monstruo salió volando directo a una de las paredes de la cueva,Mirajane se disponía a acabar con el monstruo cuando,una de las estalactitas del techo,cayó perforando al monstruo matándolo al instante.

"**RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"**-El monstruo rugió antes de caer muerto.

Mirajane vio como el monstruo cayó y se dirigió donde Lissana,para llevarla junto a Natsu y sus congelados que el trabajo de Natsu no había afectado mucho al hielo,casi no se había derretido.

Mirajane juntó toda la fuerza que pudo en su mano derecha y un pequeño orbe negro apareció en su palma,ella impacto el orbe en el hielo destruyendolo por completo.

El hielo salió despedido en varias ,Erza,Cana y Gray salieron de su sorpresa y se miraron unos a otros para comprobar que estaban bien.

Cuando vieron a Mira transformada no pudieron reconocerla al principio así que se posicionaron en sus posiciones de combate

"Oi,Oi,chicos tranquila que soy yo"-Dijo Mirajane mientras se destransforma volviendo a su forma normal

"Mira-nee"-Dijo asombrado Elfman al ver a su hermana volviendo a la normalidad

Mira sonrió al ver que estaban bien pero,al instante cayó pesadamente al suelo,Gray y Elfman la levantaron rápidamente apoyandola en sí

"¿Mira que es lo que paso?"-Pregunto Erza mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"Primero recoged a Lissana esta alla en aquella pared,vayan con cuidado tiene 2 costillas rotas, y Natsu está detrás de vosotros"-Dijo Mira

Cuando habían traído a Lissana y habían acercado a Natsu,Mira les contó todo lo que pasó desde que oyeron un fuerte rugido en la montaña,hasta su pelea con el monstruo.

"Bien,primero habrá que curar las heridas de Lissana y de Natsu,dejadme que yo me encargo"-Dijo Cana,mientras sacaba unas bebidas,unas vendas y una crema.

"Primero Mira,dale esto a Lissana y luego aplicale esta crema en la zona del golpe una vez termines ponle un vendaje que hay en mi mochila,no es una solución definitiva pero ayudará hasta que volvamos y Porlyusica-san lo pueda curar"-Explicó Kana-"Luego dale esta bebida a Natsu,lo que tiene Natsu es agotamiento mágico,sus niveles de energía mágica están por los suelos,esto podría recuperar algo de su poder,luego ponle esto en la cabeza tiene un gran golpe y hay que tratarlo rápido"-Continuo

Rápidamente realizaron todo lo que Kana y tanto Lissana como Natsu estaban listos para ser llevados de vuelta a Magnolia

"Pero esperen aun no tenemos la flor"-Dijo Erza-"Aún tenemos que encontrarla,no podemos dejar que Naruto-san muera"

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con la pelirroja,no podemos dejar que Naruto muera"-Dijo Mira

"Pero tampoco podemos dejar que Lissana o Natsu mueran aquí"-Comento Gray

Todos pararon a pensar una idea sobre que poder hacer,cuando a Elfman se le ocurrió algo.

"Tengo una idea"-Dijo el alto peliblanco-"Que tal si nos separamos otra vez,Erza-san,yo y Gray nos quedaremos aquí y encontraremos la flor,mientras Kana y Mira-nee, lleven a Lissana y Natsu a Magnolia

"!No¡"-Gritó Mirajane-"Elfman me niego a dejarte aquí,no quiero saber que podria pasar si te pierdo,ya casi hemos estado apunto de perder a Lissana,no quiero que nos vuelvan a separar otra vez"

Mira-nee,por favor,no me ocurrirá nada no tienes de qué preocuparte-Intentó convencer Elfman a su hermana

Mira,confia en mi,se que nos odiamos la una a la otra,pero por una vez confia en mi no voy a dejar que nada le pase a Elfman-Dijo Erza,su rostro y su tono de voz eran serios.

Mira se sorprendió tanto del tono de Erza que dejo que se fuera,pero con la condición de que volvieran a salvo

**Con el grupo en la cueva**

"Chicos,la flor esta mas adentro en la cueva,asi que esten preparados para lo que pueda venir despues"-Comento Erza

"¿Como estas tan segura?"-Preguntó Gray

"El monstruo ese no habitaba en ningún otro sitio de esta montaña así que debía proteger algo,y creo que ese algo es la flor de Pneuma"-Explicó la pelirroja

Entraron en la cueva,estaven llevaban una linterna que funcionaba con la magia del usuario,se encontraron con muchas bifurcaciones en el camino y diferentes laberintos,pero consiguieron llegar a una zona amplia en la que había una pequeña luz en el centro.

Era la flor de Pneuma,era una pequeña flor,con los pétalos blancos,Gray se acercó a ella y la cogió,la metió dentro de un tarro que habian traido para meter la flor,pero en cuanto entró la flor se convierte en un polvo brillante.

¡¿Que Coño es estooooo?!-Grito Gray al ver la transformación de la flor

¡¿Que has hecho Gray?!-Preguntó la pelirroja

"Nada,solo la he cogido,y cuando la coloque en el tarro se convirtió en esto"-Explicó Gray señalando el polvo brillante del tarro

Bueno volvamos,a Magnolia por ahora,veremos si esto era lo que quería Porlyusica-san,pero hagamoslo rapido este lugar me da mala espina-Comentó Elfman,mirando a su alrededor.

El trío volvió sobre sus pasos,buscando la salida,pero justo cuando estaban,en la salida se pararon en seco al ver algo que los asusto,sobre el cuerpo del otro monstruo de hielo muerto,había uno aún más grande y más fuerte,parecía que el monstruo de antes era la cría de el grande de ahora y este esta enfadado.

Parece que los detecto porque la gran cabeza del monstruo giró hacia ellos y les gruño,rapidamente se abalanzo sobre ellos con sus enormes piernas en un momento estuvo delante de ellos pero les dio tiempo a esquivar el ataque debido a la gran distancia.

**¡KANSO:Entei no Yoroi!(Re-equipar:Armadura de la emperatriz del fuego)**-Dijo Erza liberando su magia,su ropa cambio,ahora llevaba una armadura color rojo oscuro,sino también algunas partes naranja y piezas de color negro, con los primeros que se forman las llamas y el segundo es una reminiscencia a los miembros de un dragón.Básicamente, se compone de tres partes diferentes: el pectoral, guantes y unas rodilleras. El peto no tiene hombreras, revelando los hombros, y revelando sus piernas y siendo de alguna manera recuerda a un traje de una pieza de natación, con una parte de color naranja que cubre el pecho y otro dando vueltas a la cintura como un cinturón, y el negro partes de ella son en su mayoría decorativas. Los guantes del deporte destacada decoración naranja, junto con pequeñas protuberancias a modo de garras en las manos. Las rodilleras tienen forma de garras de dragón, poseen color naranja, y piezas de color negro que se extienden hasta desde las rodillas hasta la parte superior de los muslos. La coraza tiene un par de alas de dragón como se le atribuye, y, al mismo tiempo de ponerse este traje, el pelo está ligada en un par de coletas altas, de largo y parecido a los clips de los cuernos del dragó armadura está equipado con una espada de gran tamaño que es predominantemente de color rojo oscuro.

"**¡TAKE OVER:BEAST ARM: BEAR!"(Toma de Posesión:Brazo de Bestia:Oso)-**Gritó Elfman mientras su brazo derecho se cubrió de una luz,cuando desapareció el brazo de Elfman se transformó en el de una bestia de color negro, el brazo es de un gran tamaño,parecido a la garra de un Oso

"!Yo atacare primero con una rafaga de fuego ustedes siganme despues¡"-Grito Erza a Gray y Elfman quienes asistieron a la pelirroja

Erza balanceo su espada provocando que una rafaga de fuego saliera de ella,esta golpeó al monstruo,levantando una nube de humo

"!AHORA¡"-Gritó Erza

"**ICE MAKE:Ransu"(Creación de Hielo: Lanza)-**Gray lanzó una rápida de grandes flechas de hielo hacia el monstruo

Elfman ataco rapidamente con un poderoso puñetazo al monstruo,rápidamente volvió hacia atrás,cuando la nube de humo desapareciera,el trío se quedó horrorizado al ver como el monstruo no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

El monstruo creó una fuerte ventisca que golpeó al trio que los lanzó a volar hiriendo gravemente,los tres estaban tumbados en el suelo,

Erza tenía una gran herida en la cabeza de donde salia sangre sin parar,aparte tenia un brazo roto y no podía pararse de pie

Elfman tenía contusiones en los brazos,un fuerte sangrado en el pecho alguna costilla rota y sus piernas también estaban rotas

Gray era el que mejor estaba de los tres sólo tenía algunas heridas en algunas partes del cuerpo,pudo ponerse de pie para parar al monstruo pero el sabia que era imposible

Cuando el monstruo estuvo a punto de matar al trío,el monstruo fue mandado hacia atrás por un dragón de agua.

El trío se asombró al ver como el dragón de agua mandaba a volar al monstruo como si fuera nada.

Al instante cayó un persona al lado de Gray esta persona tiene el pelo blanco con un ligero tinte azul , los ojos morados, y lleva una camisa sin mangas color púrpura con pantalones grises. Lleva un cinturón alrededor de su cintura con botellas de agua.

"¿Qui...quien eres?"-Llegó a pronunciar Gray,

"Solo alguien que ha venido a ayudar"-Contesto el peliblanco-"Será mejor que descanses"

El peliblanco salió disparado en la dirección en la que había salido el monstruo,lo atacaba con todo tipo de ataques hechos de agua,pero lo más extraño era que no había ningún tipo de círculo mágico,ni nada.

El peliblanco atacaba sin parar,el monstruo no podía reaccionar a la oleada de ataques,el monstruo acabo cayendo muerto al suelo herido toda la armadura que cubría su cuerpo fue destruida.

El trio solo vio sorprendido como el chico masacró al monstruo al que ellos tres no habían podido hacerle una sola herida

"Cuando me dijeron que habia algun monstruo fuerte por aqui pense que seria algo mas pero esto es muy débil no sirve ni para calentar"-Gruño el peliblanco-"Bueno es hora de llevar a este trío a su pueblo e irme"

"¿Qui... Quien eres tu?¿Porque… porque nos has salvado?"-Dijo Gray aun viendo al peliblanco

¿Yo?Soy Suigetsu Hōzuki-Dijo el peliblanco antes de dejar inconsciente al trío

**En los días siguientes-Magnolia-Gremio de Fairy Tail**

En la enfermería del gremio se encontraba casi todo el grupo de exploración,Gray fue el primero en despertar,y explicó a Makarov todo lo que ocurrió durante la misión,el maestro se vio horrorizado ante lo que Gray le estaba contando,también le contó sobre su salvador Suigetsu Hōzuki

Unas horas después se despertaron Erza,Mira y y Mira completaron la parte de la misión en la que Gray no está o estuvo congelado,Makarov se sorprendió cuando Mira le contó sobre la transformación que tuvo durante la pelea.

"Maestro, ¿qué pasa con Naruto, se encuentra bien?"-Pregunto Mira preocupada por el rubio

"¿Eso Ji-chan?¿que paso? cuando cogí la flor se convirtió en polvo,pensé que ya no servía"-Dijo Gray

No os preocupeis el se encuentra bien solo necesita descansar un poco,en unos di…-Dijo Makarov pero fue cortado,por una puerta abriéndose

Todos se giraron para ver la puerta de la enfermería,allí estaba Naruto con su sonrisa de siempre viendo a todos los que habían en la enfermería

"¿Que tal chicos?"-Pregunto Naruto con su típica sonrisa

El grupo se echó a llorar al ver a la persona por la que se habían jugado la vida sin ningún problema como siempre,estaban felices.

!Nii-saaaaaaan¡-Gritaron Natsu Erza y Gray a Naruto,los tres abrazaron a Naruto

"Bienvenido Naruto"-Dijo Mira desde su cama,había una sonrisa feliz en su cara

"Bienvenidos chicos"-Contesto el rubio,empezó a hablar con el grupo sobre la misión,se sorprendió de todos los hechos que habían ocurrido,pero cuando Erza y Gray le contaron de su salvador Naruto se bloqueo

"Oi,Nii-san ¿que pasa?¿Te sorprendiste al oír de Hōzuki-san?-Pregunto Erza

"Si, Suigetsu Hōzuki es una persona que conozco,pero ahora no hablemos de eso"-Dijo Naruto-"Son cosas de mi que no prefiero recordar"-El grupo iba a preguntar pero,se contuvieron al oir las palabras del rubio

Makarov,miro extraño a Naruto y este entendió que luego debían hablar.

Mira también tuvo que notarlo porque noto las miradas que se dieron Naruto y Makarov y decidió observar después.

El grupo siguió conversando alegremente mientras todos los demás se despertaban debido a el ruido.

Parecen una verdadera familia,conversando todos animadamente entre sí.


	8. El Interior de Cada Uno

**Capítulo 7 :El interior de cada uno**

Era un dia normal como cualquier otro en Fairy Tail.

Como siempre Natsu y Gray estaban peleando,mientras Kana,Lissana y Elfman los observaban.

Naruto estaba sentado tranquilamente en la barra,mientras hablaba con Makarov

Cuando Mirajane se les acercó

"Naruto,tengo que pedirte algo"-Dijo Mirajane mientras miraba seriamente a los ojos del rubio

"¿Y qué sería eso Mira?"-Dijo el rubio

"Quiero que me entrenes"-Dijo la peliblanca

"Ah,¿entrenarte?"-Contesto un poco confuso el rubio-"¿En que?"-Continuó

"Quiero mejorar mi control sobre mi Takeover,durante la misión de la búsqueda de la flor,libere el poder total de mi Take Over,pero no lo hice aproposito,salió de mi deseo de ser mas fuerte"-Se explicó la peliblanca

"¿Solo eso?En el estado en el que estás ahora no podrías conseguirlo ni en tus sueños Mira"-Dijo el rubio tajantemente

"!¿Que?¿Porque?¡"-Exclamó Mira

"Take Over no es una magia cualquiera,para usar Take Over en su máxima expresión no basta con suprimir a la bestia en tu interior y usar su poder cada vez que quieras"-Dijo Naruto-"Las bestias pueden usar eso a su favor y mientras usan su poder ellas pueden quitarte el tuyo poco a poco"-Explicó el rubio-"Primero debes controlar hacer algo con la parte oculta de ti misma Mirajane luego,podremos hacer algo contra el demonio"-Dijo el Rubio

"¿Y como puedo hacer eso?"-Preguntó Mirajane

"Viejo,me llevó a Mirajane a mi casa,voy a enseñarle como no puede conseguir ahora el dominar el poder de su Takeover"-Dijo el rubio

**Casa de Naruto**

"¿Porque hemos venido a tu casa Naruto?"-Pregunto Mira,mientras seguí al rubio dentro de su casa

"Porque el entrenamiento que vamos a realizar es algo diferente a un entrenamiento normal y para eso necesitamos un lugar diferente"-Contesto Naruto

La pareja continuó por el pasillo en línea recta durante un tiempo más,hasta que llegaron a una puerta alejada de las demás

Cuando el rubio abrió la puerta, Mira se sorprendió al ver el interior,era un bosque gigante con un lago y una gran cascada que caía. En medio del lago había un pequeño islote

"¿Que vamos a hacer aquí?"-Pregunto Mira

¿Yo? Nada,¿Tu? Ves aquel islote,sólo siéntate en el y concéntrate"-Explico el rubio mientras se sentaba relajadamente en el suelo

Mira hizo lo que Naruto le indico y se sentó en el centro del islote,cerró los ojos y se concentró,se sentía más relajada,pero no sentía que pasara nada,cuando abrió los ojos para quejarse al rubio de que no ocurría nada,se dio cuenta de que el rubio ya no estaba

Cuando volvió a mirar al frente,vio que una silueta empezaba a salir de la cascada

La figura salió completamente y Mira quedó sorprendida al ver quien era la silueta

Era una chica de pelo blanco ondulado que llevaba un traje negro de tirantes junto con unos pantalones negros que se ajustaba bastante bien a su cuerpo,era Mirajane,la única diferencia era que sus ojos eran negros y su pupila era roja

¿Qui...Quien eres tu?-Pregunto sorprendida Mirajane,mientras veía a su copia

Mira no detecto ningun tipo de magia de ilusión en los alrededores

"No lo ves yo soy tu"-Contesto la otra Mira-"Soy tu _yo_ que reside en el fondo de tu corazon"-Continuo

"!No entiendo lo que dices,pero necesito hacerme más fuerte,para proteger a mis hermanos asi que tengo que derrotarte¡"-Gritó Mira

"Voy a ponertelo mas facil,yo soy la autentica tu,soy tu odio y tu tu parte oscura"-Dijo Dark Mira

"¿Que dices? No me vengas con esas gilipolleces,yo soy yo y nadie mas asi que no intentes decir que yo soy tu"-Dijo MIra mientras transformaba su brazo en su Takeover

"Kukuku,aun no te lo habia dicho pero la única diferencia entre tu y yo es que al demonio le gusto mas que tu"-Dijo Dark Mira,mientras una poderosa aura oscura la rodeaba

Mira observaba aterrada como su contraparte se transformaba en su forma completa de Take Over

Mira se precipitó en un rápido ataque hacia delante con su puño extendido para golpear a su contraparte pero esta detuvo su golpe sin mucho esfuerzo con una sola mano

Mira rápidamente continuó su intento de golpear a su contraparte,con una patada en la cara,el golpe nunca acertó porque fue detenido por el brazo de Dark Mira

Mira se aterró al ver como su contraparte había detenido sus ataques sin mucha dificultad

Dark Mira usó este momento en el que Mira había quedado paralizada, y con una rápida sucesión de golpes,Dark Mira mandó a volar a Mira

Pero cuando esta volvió a abrir los ojos,se encontraba sentada en el islote,con Naruto justo a su lado con una cara preocupada

"Oye Mira Miraaaa,¿estas bien?"-Dijo el rubio mientras agitaba el cuerpo de la peliblanca-"Mira despierta,vamos desp…"-El rubio no pudo terminar la frase por un fuerte puñetazo en la cara

Mira reaccionó por instinto golpeando al rubio,cuando se dio cuenta de que había hecho se acercó a él rápidamente y le pidió una rápida disculpa

"¿Bien entonces qué ha pasado?"-Pregunto Naruto

Mirajane le contó todo lo que vio y sucedió en el espacio al que había ido,justo cuando llego a la parte del combate Naruto lo corto

"No me cuentes cosas que ya se"-Dijo serio el rubio-"Yo ya sabía que iba a pasar eso,¿porque crees que había dicho que no estabas preparada aún?"

Pe… pero tengo... ,necesito ser mas fuerte,tengo que proteger a los demas !No quiero perder a nadie¡-Gritó Mirajane,mientras recordaba cómo se sintió durante la misión de las montañas,cuando casi matan a lissana o hirieron de gravedad a Natsu

Naruto vio a la peliblanca y un sentimiento extraño le recorrió el cuerpo no sabía que era,pero no le gustaba ver a la peliblanca así

Naruto en un rápido abrazo envolvió a la peliblanca

Mira que seguía llorando en el pecho de Naruto durante un rato,cuando por fin se tranquilizó,Naruto llevo a Mirajane a el salon de su casa

Los dos hablaron durante un rato más, y Naruto invito a Mira a comer ya que se había hecho la hora de comer,esta se negó al principio,pero no pudo resistirse ya que al final su estómago rugió y se quedó a comer avergonzada

Esta se ofreció a ayudar a preparar la comida pero Naruto se negó ya que era su invitada

Mira estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de casa de Naruto cuando vio que Kurama se acercaba al salón

"Hola Kurama-san"-Dijo Mira al ver al zorro entrar

Kurama vio a la peliblanca y asintió con la cabeza y luego dijo-"Has entrenado con Naruto ¿verdad? ¿En la cascada Preguntó el Zorro naranja

"Si,pero no he conseguido nada,ese entrenamiento no tenia sentido"-Dijo la niña-"Se suponia que tenia que hacerme más fuerte pero no he mejorado nada"-Continuó un poco frustrada

"Te pareces a Naruto cuando era pequeño,solo pensando en hacerse fuerte"-Dijo el zorro

¿De pequeño?¿Con cuantos años aprendió Naruto a usar magia?-Preguntó la peliblanca algo sorprendida porque Naruto era bastante joven

"De eso no prefiero hablar"-Dijo el zorro-"Pero volviendo al tema,si consigues completar el entrenamiento debes aceptarte a ti misma,tu eres tu,con todo lo que eso conlleva no tienes que ser alguien mas"-Pronunció sabiamente el zorro

Mira no dijo nada más y estuvo pensando en silencio las palabras de Naruto

Rápidamente un fuerte estruendo resonó por la casa

!Naruto-Nii,estoy en casa¡-Gritó una fuerte voz de niño

Mira vio como Natsu entró al salón seguido de Elfman y Lissana

"¿Elfman,Lissana que hacen aquí?"-Dijo la peliblanca

"Los he invitado a comer,ya que tu estabas aqui y Natsu aun estaba en el gremio Kurama ha ido y lo ha avisado"-Dijo Naruto que salía de la cocina con 2 platos de curry seguido de un clon de Naruto que salía con otros 3 platos

El grupo cómico animado mientras hablaban entre ellos,Natsu contó que el Gray había vuelto a tener otra pelea en la que al final entro todo el gremio

Elfman,Lissana y Natsu volvieron al gremio poco después de comer, Kurama se fue a echarse una siesta,mientras Naruto y Mirajane recogieron la mesa

"_Aceptarme a mí misma"-_Pensó Mirajane-"_¿A que se refería Kurama-san con eso?_"

"¿Oye Naruto,que crees que significa aceptarse a uno mismo?"-Pregunto Mirajane

"¿Hmm?¿Quien te ha dicho eso?"-Preguntó el rubio

"Kurama-san"-Contesto-"¿Entonces que significa?"

"Aceptarse a uno mismo es… no dudar,todo lo que eres tu eres tu y nadie mas, tu eres tu parte oscura y tu parte brillante"- Dijo el rubio

"_Yo la parte oscura y la parte brillante"-_Pensó la peliblanca-"Naruto volvamos al entrenamiento"-Dijo la peliblanca decidida

"_Parece que ya lo ha descubierto"_-Pensó el rubio mientras una pequeña sonrisa salía de sus labios

**En la cascada**

Mira se había vuelto a sentar en la pequeña isla,y repitió el mismo proceso de antes

Ahora se encontraba otra vez en el paisaje extraño, y vio que una silueta salió de la cascada

Dark Mira salió de la cascado con su sonrisa malvada en su cara

"¿Vuelves a intentarlo?,qué encantadora"-Dijo la malvada peliblanca

Dark Mira se sorprendió cuando vio que su contraparte se sentó relajadamente en la isla

"¿Sabes?,estuve hablando con Kurama-san antes de venir aquí y me dijo algunas cosas interesantes"-Dijo la peliblanca-"Aunque bueno deberias saberlas porque eres yo y eso"-Aclaro burlándose un poco

Dark Mira se enfureció al nota el tono burlón de la peliblanca

"¿Y que?,que me debe importar lo que un estúpido zorro vago me diga"-Contesto la otra peliblanca

"Bueno ese estúpido Zorro vago,puede ser bastante sabio,pero volviendo al tema no he venido aquí a pelear"-Contesto Mirajane

"¿Qué?"-Dijo sorprendida la peliblanca

"No tengo porque pelear contigo al fin y al cabo eres una parte de mi y yo soy una parte de ti,no tenemos porqué pelear"-Explicó Mirajane

Dark Mira cayó sobre sus rodillas recordando todo el odio que sufrió Mira cuando era pequeña de parte de su aldea cuando despertó su magia y absorbió al demonio que había en su pueblo

Pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos,cuando dos brazos le rodearon el cuello atrayendola hacia otro cuerpo

Dark Mira vio hacia arriba para ver a Mira sonriendo hacia ella,en un instinto devolvió el abrazo pero nunca notó la espalda ya que empezó a desaparecer en pequeñas partículas de luz

"Gracias"-Dijo Dark Mira justo antes de desaparecer por completo

"No,Gracia a ti"-Devolvió Mira

**Mundo Real**

Mira se levantó de su lugar sonriendo hacia el rubio,quien le devolvió la sonrisa

"Muy bien Mira"-Dijo Naruto-"Acabas de completar la parte fácil del entrenamiento ahora vayamos con la difícil"-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisas un poco extraña en su cara

Mira sintio un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo cuando vio al rubio sonreir

Mira iba a preguntar dónde irán ahora pero no lo hizo ya que el rubio se acercó a la cascada y la atravesó

Mira solo lo siguió dentro

**Bien vale cortamos**

**Nuevo capitulo de este fic, quiero decir gracias a todos los que me apoyan y WOW me sorprendio en gran cantidad que os gustaran tanto los nuevos fics que subi,asi que espero que me acompañen en este y otros fics,yo mientras tanto intentare mejorar para vosotros amigos mios**


	9. Demonio

**Capítulo 8:Demonio**

Naruto y Mira entraron en la cascada para encontrarse con una puerta bastante antigua,justo al lado de la puerta había con una escultura de una cabeza con forma de gato y con la boca abierta

Naruto se paro delante de la puerta y Mirajane se paro enfrente de él

"Para continuar tu entrenamiento tienes que abrir esta puerta"-Dijo el rubio mientras señalaba la puerta con una mano-"Lo que tienes que hacer es introducir la cabeza en esa escultura"-Explico

"¿Solo eso?"-Pregunto Mirajane-"Parece fácil"

"La única pega es que la puerta solo se abrirá si tienes un corazón puro,la estatua decidirá eso"-Dijo el rubio-"Si la persona que introduce la cabeza no posee un corazón puro la boca se cerrará arrancandote la cabeza"-Continuó,con una cara para dar miedo

Mira se asustó ante ese comentario,pensaba en no continuar el entrenamiento pero,tenía que proteger a sus hermanos no podía ser débil,tenía que hacerse fuerte

Así que asustada metió la cabeza dentro de la estatua,pero al introducirla dentro vio un pequeño interruptor en el interior,así que lo pulso

Cuando saco la cabeza,vio que Naruto se estaba riendo de ella,así que no se dio cuenta de que Mirajane lo estaba mirando con una cara bastante cabreada

Naruto se percato de que Mira lo estaba mirando,y dejó de reírse,e intentó retroceder alejándose de Mirajane,pero esta rápidamente lo alcanzó golpeándolo repetidamente

Cuando Mirajane se sintió satisfecha,vio que la puerta se encontraba abierta,dejando a Naruto en el suelo

Entró en la sala,pero vio que era algo diferente,se sentía como si estuviera en medio de la nada,ya que todo estaba iluminado con una luz blanca,pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Naruto entro por la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado

"Bien esta será la fase final de tu entrenamiento,siéntate en el suelo"-Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba

Mirajane se sentó enfrente de él y preguntó-"¿De qué me servirá esto?"-Preguntó la peliblanca

"La última parte de tu entrenamiento es la más difícil,antes de hacerla quiero que me prometas que estas totalmente segura de hacer esto"-Dijo el rubio con una cara seria

Mirajane pocas veces desde que conoció a Naruto había visto esta cara en él,así que asintió con seriedad el rubio

"Bien,ahora choca tu puño con el mio y cierra los ojos luego concéntrate,entra en tu mente"-Dijo el rubio

Mirajane hizo lo indicado por el rubio y de pronto sintió una fuerza que se la llevo

**Paisaje Mental de Mirajane**

Cuando Mirajane volvió a abrir los ojos su entorno había cambiado,ahora se encontraba en una habitación cerrada con una sola puerta de madera.

La peliblanca se levanto y echo un vistazo a su alrededor, si nada mas que hacer se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió,para cuando pasar por la puerta llego a otra habitación igual

Esto ocurrió durante mucho tiempo y Mirajane ya empezaba a cabrearse,pero cuando ya había pasado muchas puertas,derrepente todo a su alrededor cambió

Mirajane se asustó ante la potencia maligna que se acercaba,pero se mantenía firme

Ahora ella se encontraba en una zona oscura y rocosa,casi parecía una cueva,excepto por la jaula que se encontraba ante ella,detrás de la jaula estaba a oscuras y no veía lo que había dentro

Pero una voz fría sonó en la zona

**Fu fu fu,Así que la humana por fin ha venido a visitarme**-Dijo una voz que provenía de la jaula,su tono era gélido sin ningun sentimiento

Mirajane se acercó más a la jaula,pero cuando se acercó se vio a sí misma,pero,tenía el modo de Take Over activado a cuerpo completo

"¿Así que eres el demonio?¡He venido a que me des tu poder!"-Exige Mirajane,mirando al Demonio

"**Oh,Así que has venido a por mi poder,¿supongo que sabes lo que hay que hacer verdad?"-**Dijo el Demonio

El Demonio vio como Mirajane asintió con la cabeza y en un rápido movimiento se puso delante de ella golpeándola con una fuerte patada en el estómago mandandola unos metros hacia atrás

Mirajane no vio venir la patada,pero se recompuso del golpe y activo su magia y al igual que el demonio transformó sus brazos,Mirajane atacar al demonio con un ataque frontal,pero este esquivo el ataque con bastante facilidad,y con un rápido ataque a dos manos golpeó la espalda de Mirajane estrellándose contra el suelo

"**¿Aún crees que puedes ganar?"**-Dijo el demonio,mientras observaba a Mirajane

El demonio levantó a Mirajane del cuello y la lanzó lejos,pero este no paró aquí y empezó a golpearla una y otra vez sin descanso.

Patadas,Puñetazos,Rodillazos,Cabezazos,Magia… todo tipo de ataques estaba recibiendo Mirajane sin poder defenderse

"**Es hora de que acabe con esto"**-Dijo el demonio-"**¡EVIL EXPLOSIÓN!"(Explosión Malvada)-**Una bola de energía oscura apareció en las manos del demonio y en un flash un haz de luz oscura se dirigió a Mirajane

Pero antes de golpearla una mano de arena salió del suelo atrapando el ataque,y haciéndolo explotar dentro

Mirajane levantó la vista he intentando ponerse de pie observo la mano que la protegía y luego oyó una voz que resonó en su cabeza

"_Mira,soy yo Naruto"-_Dijo la voz del rubio en su cabeza_-"Aquí en tu cabeza no puedo hacer mucho para ayudarte en tu pelea"-_Dijo el rubio

"_¿Entonces,entonces como puedo ganar?"-_Preguntó la Peliblanca-"_Si no consigo su poder yo… yo no podré hacer nada"-Dijo la peliblanca desesperada_

"_Te voy a dar un poco de mi poder,solo podré hacer esto"-_Dijo el rubio

Mirajane noto como una oleada de poder recorrió su cuerpo y se levantó,el Demonio la miraba sorprendida como se levantaba la peliblanca y como desprendía más poder que antes

"Ahora voy a derrotarte y me vas a dar tu poder"-Dijo decidida la peliblanca

Mirajane se movio rapidamente hacia el demonio golpeándolo con una patada en la mandíbula,este salió volando hacia arriba debido a la fuerza de la patada,pero gracias a sus alas pudo recomponerse en el aire

"**DARKNESS STREAM(Corriente Oscura)"-**Dijo el Demonio mientras levantaba una mano y un gran círculo mágico aparece seguido de una gran oleada de manos formadas de magia oscura que se dirigieron a atrapar a Mirajane

Esta vio las manos y las esquivo a una velocidad asombrosa que sorprendió al demonio ya que antes no poseía esta velocidad

Mirajane igualmente se sorprendió de la velocidad a la que se movía,pero dejo de pensar en eso y en otro sprint atacó al demonio y se hizo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre los dos

Mirajane movió su brazo para golpear al demonio,pero este lo atrapó con su mano,este hizo un rápido movimiento con su pie para golpear la cadera de Mirajane y esta la paró con su rodilla,pero esta retrocedió y la patada golpeó en la cadera de Mirajane haciéndola volar por los aires

Mirajane se levantó y vio al demonio con las dos manos levantadas y apuntando hacia ella,lo que la hizo retroceder de miedo al ver la sonrisa sádica que aparecía en su cara,en las manos una esfera negra apareció y un rayo fue dirigido hacia Mirajane

"**DEMON BLAST(Explosion Demoniaca)"-**Y un rayo se dirigió hacia Mirajane golpeando,una gran explosión se produjo en la zona

"**!Ja ja ja ja¡,¿Donde esta tu fuerza de antes?"-**Se rió la demonio,mientras veía el cuerpo herido de Mirajane

"..."-Susurro Mirajane

"**¿Que has dicho?"-**Preguntó el demonio

"... endir"-Dijo Mirajane

"**No te oigo,¿es que ya no tienes ni fuerzas para hablar?,patetico ¿asi quieres conseguir mi poder?"-**Se burló

"He dicho ¡QUE AUN NO ME VOY RENDIR!"-Grito la peliblanca,mientras una recarga de poder le recorría-"**TAKE OVER:SATAN SOUL**"-Grito Mirajane una capa de magia negra rodeo a Mirajane,cuando desapareció su apariencia había cambiado siendo exactamente igual a la del demonio

El Demonio vio como Mirajane se transformó y se sorprendió,su poder se había incrementado bastante

**DARKNESS STREAM-**Grito Mirajane,mientras levantaba su mano y un círculo mágico aparece del cuales salieron manos formadas de magia oscura dispuestas a atrapar al demonio

Las manos volaron por el aire dispuestas a atrapar al demonio pero este debido a la gran distancia puedes esquivarlas,pero cuando esquivo la última Mirajane apareció a su lado y le golpeó con un puñetazo en la cara enviándola varios metros hacia atrás

El demonio rodó por el suelo,pero fue enviado a volar otra vez debido a una patada de Mirajane

Esta vez el demonio se recuperó en el aire debido a sus alas,pero vio a Mirajane apuntando con las dos manos juntas en las cuales otro círculo mágico apareció y una esfera negra apareció

El demonio sabía que ataque iba a utilizar Mirajane así que copió sus movimientos y las dos atacaron a la vez

"**EVIL EXPLOSIÓN"-**Los lanzaron sus ataques,chocan en el medio de las dos produciendo una gran explosión

La explosión produjo una gran nube de humo lo que dejaba sin visión a los dos bandos

Mirajane aprovecho este momento para relajarse,pero no esperaba que algo pasara y le golpeara en el estómago

Esto siguió durante unos momentos,Mirajane recibió golpes en la cara,pecho,estómago y rodillas,pero se mantuvo de pie

Cuando el humo desapareció,el demonio estaba parado enfrente de Mirajane,las dos se lanzaron en un ataque frontal,con otro combate cuerpo a cuerpo,Mirajane perdió el combate salió volando,chocando contra una pared,el demonio vio su oportunidad y disparó un **DEMON BLAST **hacia Mirajane,pero esta consiguió esquivar el ataque y aterrizó en el suelo,pero cayó al suelo apoyándose en una pierna mientras la otra estaba inmóvil

Mirajane estaba herida,tenía una rodilla fuera del sitio ese ultimo combate le habia dislocado la rodilla ademas estaba llena de arañazos y golpes por todo el cuerpo

Mientras el demonio tambien estaba herido pero no al mismo nivel que Mirajane,tambien tenia heridas por el cuerpo y una de sus alas estaba rota,pero podia mantenerse de pie

"**Parece que yo gano humana"-**Dijo el demonio,mientras miraba a Mirajane en la distancia

"_No… no puede ser,tengo que ganar"_-Penso Mirajane mientras veia al demonio-"_Tengo que hacerlo,no quiero que Lissana y Elfman pasen por eso otra vez,tengo que ser mas fuertes para protegerlos,aunque nunca quise este poder"_

_**FLASBACK**_

_Vemos una pequeña aldea en medio de un bosque, una aldea aparentemente tranquila,pero se oian gritos furiosos_

"_!FUERA DE AQUI¡" " ESTAS POSEIDA POR EL DEMONIO,!MALDITA BRUJA¡"_

_Ahora vemos a todos los habitantes del pueblo alrededor de una casa en la que habian dos niñas y un niño_

_La primera niña llevaba una capa negra con capucha que ocultaba todo su cuerpo excepto su cara y un poco de su pelo blanco,era Mirajane cuando era pequeña_

_El niño llevaba una camisa blanca,mientras encima llevaba un chaleco negro,tenia el pelo de color blanco corto y unos ojos marrones,era Elfman cuando era pequeño_

_La otra niña la mas pequeña de los tres vestia un pequeño vestido amarillo,su color de pelo blanco y sus ojos azules al igual que los de su hermana_

_La gente de fuera lanzo una piedra que golpeo a Mirajane en la cabeza_

"_¿Mira-nee estas bien?"-Pregunto Lissana preocupada por su hermana_

"_No se preocupen,todo esto es culpa mia"-Dijo Mirajane-"Si solo… si solo me hubiera apartado de la iglesia nada de esto hubiera pasado"-Dijo Mirajane mientras levantaba su mano derecha_

_Se habia convertido en una especie de garra,varias gemas negras habian salido del brazo y se notaban las venas del brazo_

_Lissana se acerco a la ventana y la abrio encarando a todas las personas del pueblo_

"_¿Porque hacen esto? Fue Mira-nee quien os salvo al derrotar al demonio,lo hizo por el bien de la aldea"-Grito Lissana,mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus hojos_

"_Dejalo Lissana"-Dijo Mirajane desde dentro de la casa_

"_Pe… pero Mira-nee…"-Empezo Lissana pero no pudo acabar la frase,ya que Mirajane empezo a hablar_

"_Ya no podremos quedarnos mas tiempo en esta aldea,sera mejor irnos"-Dijo Mirajane mientras iba a su habitacion_

_Los tres hermanos salieron de la aldea en los proximos dias,y viajaron por desiertos,selvas y ciudades hasta llegar a la ciudad de Magnolia_

_Alli hablaron con el maestro del Gremio de magos "Fairy Tail",el cual les explico que lo que tenia Mirajane no era una posesion de un demonio,sino una magia que permitia al usuario tomar el poder de la bestia que habia absorvido_

_Los tres se decidieron y se unieron al gremio,Mirajane y Elfman se adaptaron rapidamente pero Mirajanee no,asi que decidio dejar el gremio y dejar a Elfman y Lissana_

_Pero cuando iba a abandonar la ciudad_

"_!MIRA-NEE¡"-Se oyo un grito_

_Mirajane se giro para ver a Elfman y Lissana acercandose a ella_

"_Mira esto,te va a dejar sorprendida"-Dijeron los dos_

"_**TAKE OVER:ANIMAL SOUL:NEKO"(Posesion:Alma Animal:Gato)**__-Dijo Lissana_

_y en una nube de humo,el pelo de Lissana se habia vuelto mas largo y dos orejas de gato aparecieron en su cabeza,unos bigotes aparecieron en su cabeza y una cola de gato aparecio en la parte inferior de su espalda_

"_**TAKE OVER:BEAST SOUL:BEAST ARM:BEAR"(Posesion:Alma Bestia:Brazo Bestia:Oso-**__El brazo de Elfman cambio a el de un oso_

"_Ahora ya no estaras sola Mira-nee,hemos aprendido la misma magia que tu"-Dijeron los dos_

_**Fin Flashback**_

"_Tengo que hacerme mas fuerte,si consigo su poder podre protegerlos,ya no me tendran que proteger"-Mirajene se levanto,pero todo cambio al ver al demonio y el poder que iba acumulando_

_**Fu fu fu, voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas"-**__Dijo el demonio_

_El demonio junto las palmas de sus manos y las movio a un lado, al abrirlas un circulo magio aparecio y una esfera de energia oscura se habia formado,este las movio al frente y lanzo la esfera que se hizo un haz que se dirigio hacia Mirajane_

"_**Muere Mirajane Strauss,esta es mi venganza ¡SOUL EXTINTION!-**__El haz de luz oscura exploto creando una explosion en la zona,una nube de polvo se formo en la zona_

_Cuando la nube desaparecio ya no habia nada,el cuepo de Mirajane ya no se encontraba ahi_

_El demonio observaba la destruccion que habia causado,pero no se veia feliz_

"_**Tsk,Maldito Humano,salvando a esa niña-**__Dijo el demonio antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de su celda_


End file.
